


No Fucking Clue

by xweirdosonlyx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Louis is bipolar in a sense, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Top Louis, excruciatingly minor character death(s), fucking tags man..., idk what else, non-con, not sure if angst is a good word for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xweirdosonlyx/pseuds/xweirdosonlyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels a sharp, hard slap across his face strong enough to make his head do a whole 180, and he goes silent with tears stinging the back of his eyes and eventually falling across his cheeks.</p><p>“I said be quiet.” Louis whispers. Harry chokes back a loud sob and looks back at him. “Now, please don't cry, I don't want to see you cry.” He brings both hands to cup Harry's face but he jerks his head back not wanting to be touched. Still Louis grips his cheeks and softly rubs them. “Tell you what, I’ll take out the blindfold and loose, not undo, loosen the ties. But no screaming. Too loud. If you do so, I will not hesitate o force myself onto you, understand? We have a deal?”</p><p>Harry makes no move to move, scared of his words, but once his mouth is free, he does probably the stupidest things, the man thinks. He screams-</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis kidnaps Harry and does what he wants with little to no remorse.</p><p>Or</p><p>i have no fucking clue what a summary is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He has no idea how or even the slightest clue why but he’s here in the dark with his hands tightly bound together by an excruciatingly tight zip-tie.

Harry was always good. Had no reason not to be. He was as normal as could be, aside from being ‘fucking adorable’, as the girls would put it, oblivious to that fact that he was playing for the other team with his boyfriend.

He wakes up still in darkness and a throbbing headache. He goes to move his hands to undo the blindfold but they’re still bound behind the chair he’s also bound to. He makes a muffled noise and tastes a cloth in his mouth. He strains to shout hello but doesn’t get an answer. He wriggles all about the chair and even tries to jump and scoot it in some way but whoever did this must've been pretty skilled. He’s stuck. And he’s beginning to freak out. He yells again hoping to be heard but still gets nothing. his neck feels all too sore and his wrists are going numb. He yells one last time and stops about mid way when he hears a shuffling.

“Just wonderful.”

The man takes off the blindfold over his eyes and flashes Harry with a bright lamp to the side. Harry blinks a few times and looks at his supposed kidnapper who honestly doesn’t look anything close to one. His eyes are much too blue and too pretty to have any intentions of hurting anyone. It goes well with his brown hair and natural raspy voice.

Nonetheless, Harry immediately hates him.

Harry yells some more and tries to ask if he could let him go but the cloth is in the way and all his energy was spent beforehand. The man - Louis -  just stands and stares like he’d never seen a person before.

“Good evening,” he finally says. “now love, m’gonna need you to stop yelling for a sec so I can talk.” But Harry ignores him and keeps yelling, hoping irritation will get the best of the man and he’ll just let him go.

Harry feels a sharp, hard slap across his face strong enough to make his head do a whole 180, and he goes silent with tears stinging the back of his eyes and eventually falling across his cheeks.

“I said be quiet.” Louis whispers. Harry chokes back a loud sob and looks back at him. “Now, please don't cry, I don't want to see you cry.” He brings both hands to cup Harry's face but he jerks his head back not wanting to be touched. Still Louis grips his cheeks and softly rubs them. “Tell you what, I’ll take out the blindfold and loose, not undo, loosen the ties. But no screaming. Too loud. If you do so, I will not hesitate o force myself onto you, understand? We have a deal?”

Harry makes no move to move, scared of his words, but once his mouth is free, he does probably the stupidest things, the man thinks. He screams, and yells, and shouts and it just about pisses Louis off.

“HELP, HELP! ANYONE PLEASE COME HERE! PLEASE! I NEED SOMEONE, ANYONE! JUST PLEASE,”

Louis sits on the bed barely two feet away from where Harry's sat. his hands go to the waistband of his jeans and boxers and he slides them down mid thigh and takes a forceful grip on Harry's neck, sure to leave bruises, shoving his member past the boy’s lips. He sighs in content at the sound of Harry making noises in his crotch and the stimulation on his cock. Harry feels the tip nudging the back of his throat as his nose as already nuzzled in the man’s groin and his tongue squirms at the surprise blowjob.

“There we go, nice and quiet. No teeth either, even better.” Louis loosens his grip an Harry's neck and pulls him back up by the roots of his hair for air. Harry pants and blinks back the overwhelming tears. He coughs and sputters out, “P-Please, Please just let-let me go, I didn’t do anything I j-just - please,” Louis simple smiles a sad smiles and pushes him back down to the base, feeling his gag reflex work. Harry swallows around the tip and has Louis moaning out loud. He tries to push his head back up but only makes it to the tip before being forced back down again. His head bobs up and down at a fast rate and it burns with every second that drags along. He can feel his own spit leaking out the side of his mouth and his sore mouth just aching for a break. Louis jerks his hips up to force his large, straining cock impossibly farther down Harry's tense throat. He grips Harry's hair harder and brings even more tears to Harry's eyes in fear and pain as if the limits of crying were invisible.

“Mmm, you’re doing so well, so fucking good.” Louis feels himself winding up even more and Harry can too. He tastes the precum sloshing around his mouth. He tries not bite but he feels his jaw cramp the tiniest bit and his teeth squeeze on the flesh that is Louis. Louis moans much louder this time, out of intense pain followed by even heavier pleasure. He stills Harry's head right there at the base, coming hard right down his throat. Harry forces his mouth wider so he can swallow the bitter liquid and cringes at the taste. Louis still has his lips sliding ever so slowly up and down and down and up until the slightest movement nearly gets him hard again.

“You did such a good job.” Louis runs his thumb over Harry's quivering lip and swipes some of his come back into his mouth, Harry hesitantly takes it hoping being pliant is what will grant him freedom. He turns his head to wipe away the tear stains on his cheeks and the still running ones, with his shoulders but only makes more of a mess over his face getting a soft chuckle out of the man.

Louis stands to pull his pants up and tuck himself in. he walks around to the back of Harry's chair and cuts the zip-ties. Harry  immediately stakes them to his chest and run his fingers over the deep purple and red bruises and a few cuts. He finally cries openly and tries to stand up but a firm pair of hands rest on his shoulders and a soft voice speaks behind his ear.

“M’gonna go to sleep now, and I encourage you to do the same without a single problem, kay?” Harry whips his head and stares frightful into his emotionless eyes. He looks back down to his lap and soothes his hands again, before nodding slowly. “Great. See you tomorrow love.” Louis grins and walks out the door being sure to lock it before heading off to his own room for slumber.

Harry literally sits and cries in the middle of his bed hoping that this is all a stupid dream or extremely elaborate prank but as the moon rises higher, his mind drifts farther and his eyes slip close. The little energy he has left is turned into tears and he knows that his dream might just be reality.

 

~*~ 

 

Harry wakes up with a warm hand on his shoulder. He jumps and turns his head to see his captor.

“Morning. I brought you breakfast.”

And he did. There’s a small stack of pancakes and eggs and toast with jam on a large plate on a cart like you would see at a fancy hotel. Harry just stars, confused why he was being brought breakfast by the man. He stays quiet though.

Louis stands back up and pushes the cart so it’s just in front of the bed. He pulls up a chair to sit on the opposite side and begins cutting the pancakes. Harry slowly sits up and breathes in the heavenly smell. He absentmindedly licks his lips.

“Well come on, this is for you.” Louis motions for Harry to come closer, and he does. But worries that there’s some kind of drug in it. “You are hungry, right?” and Harry is.

“M’not hungry.” He says below a whisper above the grumbling of his stomach. Louis chuckles,

“Of course you are. It’s almost eleven and I don't remember you eating dinner, so,” he holds the fork up barely an inch from Harry's mouth. “open up.” But Harry has none of it and looks down at his lap repeating what he said earlier. Mainly out of fear for himself.

Louis takes a deep breath and lowers the fork but doesn’t let go. His grip on the table tenses up just a bit and he says in a lower octave, “Harry, I swear to god if you don't eat this fucking food I took the liberty of making just for you, I will force myself right down your pretty little throat just like last night, and I don't recall you enjoying that very much. Do you?” Harry shakes his head frantically at the new tone. He used his name and that scared the shit out of him. “Exactly, now as I said before. Open. Up.” He raises the fork once again and Harry quickly takes it into his mouth.

He savors the fluffiness of the bread and the sweetness of the syrup and wants so much more. Louis smiles and picks up another piece to feed him. Harry eats all of it but is still very hesitant on each bite. Once it’s gone Harry feels warm and that fuzziness of the need for a nap.

Without a word Louis leaves with the cart, takes a quick shower, and comes back to Harry fully dressed. When he sees him, his eyes are half lidded and he’s laying on his side.  
“How are you feeling, darling?” Louis asks and rubs a hand over Harry's hip.

“Really ti - tired,” he drawls out his letters thoroughly. Harry freaks out on the inside but on the outside he seems so melted and calm you would never consider the fact that he couldn’t control it. “I can barely feel my - my - what did you put-”

“It’s nothing, just something to keep you from doing something stupid again while I'm gone for about an hour or two, three tops.” Louis straightens himself out and takes his bag with him out with a ‘bye’, leaving Harry alone to fall asleep yet again.

 

Its nearly one if the afternoon now and Harry paces in front of his bed hyperventilating from the lack of blood getting to his head. He woke up about half an hour ago and the man of the house still isn’t back yet. The bed is ruined with the blankets everywhere and the pillows nearly torn in half because ‘there’s gotta be a key of some sort somewhere in here’. The cabinets in the bathroom connected to the room were empty to begin with and still are.

Harry's not sure if it’s the lack of natural air or if the whole situation is actually getting to him but he’s thought of numerous possibilities of how to get out and each one ends with he gets caught and the man rapes or he kills or he tortures Harry and he refuses to let any of those happen.

Before his mind catches up with his actions Harry's eyes meet the door and he goes to smash it with his shoulder, “Fucking horse shit!” doing much more damage to his arm than to the door. He falls to the floor and rubs his arm, mentally cursing the seemingly metal door.

Still, he sees the tiniest crack in the frame and goes to see if the hinges have loosened up a bit. Nope. He tries again with the same shoulder but uses more force, again yelling profanities as he does it. after three more attempts he can peel off the paint and see deep indents and splinters on the wood itself. The next ten times he uses his foot to give his arm a break. He checks again and can see and feel the now large cracks and splits of the door. Just a few more times and there would be a hole for him to slip an arm through and - he hears the front door jiggle sounding the alarm going off in Harry's head that Louis is home.

Harry quickly tries to fumble with the bed and neaten it like he didn’t tear it to pieces and form the door back to its original shape but he only makes the room even messier than before. He is breathing heavily again when he hears Louis’ footsteps get closer to the room awaiting whatever anger Louis will unleash on him finding that he’s ruined the place and gotten so close to leaving.

He clumsily scatters to the other side of the bed farther from the door, and draws his knees up to his chest closing his eyes as if it would make him go away.

“Harry, I'm ba- Harry?” Louis comes through the door with his key in his hand and spots a shaking Harry on the ground before noticing the rooms state. He kicks the door closed not bothering to look to where the creak comes from. He goes over and crouches next to him. “Oh, darling what happened? Are you okay?”

Harry wants to scream because - hadn’t he just shoved his cock down his throat nearly choking him not too long before? But Harry stays quiet and nods slowly.

Louis puts a comforting hand on Louis’ shoulder making Harry wince sharply and move away from Louis further into the corner. Louis lightly pulls the collar of Harry's shirt to the side to show a darkening, nearly purple, bruise.

“Aw, poor baby. I’ll go get some ice and-”

When Louis stands to go for the door he sees the door nearly busted through, the white paint scraped off in the center to reveal an ugly brown wood under and dents and cracks basically everywhere with pieces on the ground. How the other side looked completely untouched was beyond the both of them.

“Harry? What the hell did you do to the door?” the man says torturously slow and clenches his fists and it just about scares Harry even more. So he sits and stays quiet. “HARRY!” Louis barks. Harry chooses to tell the truth hoping it would end better. Than if he didn’t.

“I tried to break it!” he cries and lifts his head to chance a glance at Louis’ back, “I'm sorry, but I just want to go, please understand-”

The rest is mute to Louis. The man goes and sits on the bed. He breathes carefully and silences Harry with a ‘hush’ he pats the spot next to him and Harry very slowly limps to sit there, wanting nothing but words and space between them.

“No, no. lay on your stomach with legs hanging over the edge of the bed.”

Harry stares for a moment silently hoping that he wasn’t going to do what he thought. He did what has told though and pressed his forehead into his crossed arms on the bed. He crosses his ankles at the floor and practically screams when the first blow comes. Louis’ palm lays flat on Harry's arse to add to the stinging pain left there. Without missing a beat, Louis raises his hand back up and whips it back down on the back of Harry's pants. This time harry brings a hand back to cover his bum but Louis still strikes again over his hand and arse again and again.

“This is only going to get harder if you don't cooperate.” Louis mumbles loud enough for Harry to hear and bring his hand back to lay beside his head.

One, two, three more stunning strikes and Louis pulls down Harry's pants along with his boxers so they lay where his cheeks meet his thighs. Louis marvels at the pale skin and runs his fingers over it. it doesn’t soothe Harry in the slightest. So after two loud smacks crack down onto the reddened flesh of each cheek and one to the space just above Harry’s hole and seven more tears and three more cries of ‘stop, stop, it hurts’, Harry makes the mistake of turning out of the way onto his side and puts his hand behind him obviously choosing to ignore what happened the time before.

Louis glares at him and bites his lip. “Lay back down or you will regret it.” he bites through gritted teeth and Harry complies. Only when he gets onto his stomach Louis goes to sit on his lower back, facing Harry's legs,  and continues with the excruciating beatings. Harry flails his arms and legs trying to gain back the little control he had before and stops when he feels an intense burning on his cock from grinding against the sheets away from Louis too much. It’s not a good friction but neither is the force of Louis’ hand.

Finally the pressure is gone. Louis loosens up and rests his fingers lightly on the bright red hand-shaped bruise on the swell of Harry's arse. Harry whimpers when Louis digs a finger into it and sobs loudly.

“Shh, babe, we’re done. It’s okay, no more.” Louis says quietly, regaining his stature.  With both hands now, he slides them down the crease of Harry's cheeks and asks, “Now what did we learn today? Can you answer that?” he dips a finger in and lightly taps Harry's tight rim. Harry immediately clenches up and nods shakily not realizing that Louis couldn’t see him. Louis shakes his head and without warning, pushes a dry finger through the tight muscle, “I can’t hear you love.”

Harry gasps at the intrusion and just tightens even more. “Not to ruin the room,” Harry gets out quickly. The finger thrusts deep and drags along the rough rim once before dragging back out and thrusting back in again.

“I could care less about the room, now try again.” Harry squeaks when a second finger is prodding through and joins the other.

“Fuck, I - I shouldn’t, shouldn’t try to leave you. Not to leave.”

Louis digs deep thrice more and draws his fingers back out for good patting Harry's right cheek. “There we go.”

He climbs off Harry and onto his feet out the door. Harry takes the chance to scramble under the blankets not bothering to put his pants back on properly. He clings to the sheets and cries into them waiting for the day to just be done and dealt with.

Louis comes in the ice pack, some new boxers, a white v-neck t-shirt, and some grey sweats. Setting them on the bed he softly places the towel wrapped pack on Harry's sore shoulder. Harry winces and moves far from Louis once again.

“It’s just some ice, love. Nothing more.” Harry stays still enough for Louis to move and bring his clothes closer to him. “And I trust that you can take a  shower yourself without trouble?” Harry nods slowly still not facing the man. “Good, then I will be back when dinner is ready.”

And with that, Harry leaves himself to take a long shower he wishes would just drown him already.

 

 

“Eat up.” Louis smirks.

Harry sits at the kitchen table with a plate of fettuccine alfredo. It looks and smells heavenly and he bets it tastes even better but he doesn’t want to be fooled like this morning. So he shifts in his seat in discomfort and eyes the front door placed ever so close to him. He could just reach out and turn the handle but all the doors in the house have a certain key that only Louis has. So Harry goes back to eyeing his plate again.

“Well? There’s nothing in it. Just pasta.”

Harry picks up the fork and holds it up. “I don't believe you.” He puts the fork back down. Louis finishes his bite and rolls his eyes. He swaps their plates and takes a bite.

“I wonder why.” Louis chuckles to himself. “I haven’t lied to you in the time you’ve been here, why would I start now?”

“You lied when you drugged me earlier.” Harry says quietly.

“Ah, but that wasn’t lying, it was holding back information.” that makes Harry laugh nervously.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Is that suppose to make it better?”

“Doesn’t have to. Now eat before you starve.” Louis goes back to eating and Harry picks up the fork again finally taking a bite. And after not feeling unusual he takes the man’s word and takes another and another.

By the time Harry is almost done he gathers the strength to ask subtly, “Is there a reason I'm here?”

Louis stutters for a quick moment and pretends not to hear him, taking his plate out to put in the sink.

“Tell me something. It’s the least you owe me. Please? Then I won’t ask anything else, that-”

“I think we’re done here. Would you like to watch a movie with me?” Louis interrupts and takes Harry's plate to clear into the trash. Harry expected it seeing how Louis seemed to have a tendency to switch moods quickly. He nodded and stood up carefully with a sore lower back.

“Into the living room then, I’ll get one out.” He ushers Harry into the homely room and goes off to his room.

The whole house to Harry isn’t necessarily what he expected. His room is nice and comfy and the living room looks like a regular family owned it. the thought makes Harry think about his mom and sister. So to take his mind off it he goes to sit on the end of the couch but shoots back up when a stinging pain hits him.

Louis comes to have the movie Human Centipede play and sits on the couch waving Harry to sit next to him.

He shakes his head, “No, I'm okay.” And remains standing until Louis grips his wrist and pulls him down harshly to sit with him. Only when Harry makes a small yelp and winces greatly does Louis realize that he must still be in pain.

“Here, you can lay down on your side if that’s more comfortable.” Harry does so slowly so his head is in Louis’ lap and his hips rest on the soft cushions. He’s still conscious of Louis’ lethality but tries not to think too much about it during the movie.

At the first pool scene Harry feels his eyes drooping close when Louis runs soft hands, from washing the dishes earlier, up and down his sides. Its soothing and takes away the lingering pain but it’s still very alarming in a way. Fingers dip under Harry's waistband and trace circles in the skin getting closer and closer to his flaccid length. Harry's hand on Louis’ thigh squeezes one asking for him not to do whatever he intended on because Harry would hate to get hard by this man. He was the enemy and you shouldn’t fraternize with the enemy as such.

The man continues watching the movie like he’s not done anything and slides his hand up to lightly stroke Harry's cock from base to tip and back again and feels him shamefully thickening against his palm. A man screams in the movie and Harry uses it to take his mind off it but Louis doesn’t let up. He grips harder and goes a bit faster. Soon Harry finds himself moaning out loud. He bites his lip and tries to stop it again but Louis thumbs the slit and applies special pressure to the crown.

Harry bucks his hips up into the hand for a bit more friction because his damned teenage hormones are telling him that this handjob is too good to deny. Louis flicks his wrist at all the right times and Harry feels his stomach clench. Louis swipes the beads of precum sprouting at the tip and slides his fist over the length of Harry's cock again to stop at the bottom and feel him twitch in his hand.

Feeling all movement stop Harry conflicts with himself because - all movement stopped. But his lower half says it’s not over and he ends up rutting into Louis’ hand again tipping just over the edge. But Louis pulls his hand out of his pants and places it back onto his waist. Harry nearly whimpers out loud and squeezes his eyes closed so he could just forget it and move on. But he can’t. Nothing that’s happened can just be let go of.

“Um, I - I'm gonna go to sleep now, it’s just, getting late and,” Harry stutters and moves to get up and deal with it himself but Louis pushes him back down by his bad shoulder, getting a sharp hiss.

“No you're not, movie’s almost over. Wait just a bit more. Then you can get just what you want.” Taking the hint Harry waits for the movie to end with a nearly painful hard on just waiting to burst.

Almost five minutes before the movie ends and just before Harry feels himself go back down for good, Louis goes back to stroking him again. Harry sighs openly and nearly happily that he’s doing this. He’s quickly brought back to full hardness again and contrasting from Louis’ gradual slow pace his fist is quick in work from the start.

On one upstroke Louis takes his finger and digs it into the slit and blocks the bubbling precum. Harry gasps and almost brings a hand to take it out, it feels extremely and sensitively. Before Harry can do so, Louis twists the finger inside and brings it out to bring his hand back down to squeeze the base, feeling the pulsing vein under Harry's skin making him visibly shudder and buck back up into it.

Without warning Harry makes a high pitched inaudible moan and is coming in his sweats and Louis’ palm just as the movie goes off. Several warm streams shoot as Louis still strokes, now much too slow. When he’s done Harry slows his breath and curses himself for barely even trying to stop it. he looks up at Louis to see him smirking down at him.

“Weird movie, but I loved it.” Louis says as he jumps up to turn the television off. He gives the boy a hand to stand up. Harry denies it and stands on shaky feet, his energy lost through his orgasm. He trudges over to his door and closes it without a word. A minute or two after he’s changed his boxers and laid down Louis pops his head in to say goodnight.

“Should I lock the door tonight?”

Harry thinks for a second and replies with a ‘no it’s okay’. When Louis leaves Harry hears the click of a door and the jingle of his keys. He tries not to let it get to him because Louis didn’t lie, he just didn’t listen. Plus he’s done, and probably will do, worse.

 

~*~

 

Louis comes into Harry's room the next morning and lays beside him reading a book with very little interest. Harry looks at Louis for a moment and back at his book. The shelf he found a while after waking up is full of them but most seem too long or boring. But it’s either this or sleeping, and Harry's done a lot of that.

“You like Harry Potter?” Louis asks quietly.

Harry turns to his side ignoring Louis’ question, “Please go away.” And continues reading. He doesn’t think Louis deserves to be treated nicely but when Louis mutters something along the lines of Harry being rude, Harry can’t help but feel a tiny bit upset for it. after a moment of silence he closes his book and lays it on the ground beside the bed to turn back and look at Louis. “I like that we have the same name. But I prefer the movies.”

Louis smiles, “Me too. Not a big reader myself.”

Harry almost feels himself smile, wishes this happy calm Louis was out more often, but first he asks, “Sorry but do you need something?”

“Oh, yea. I wanted to do something with you. You up for it?” Louis sits up and bites his lip for the appropriate response.

Harry doesn’t bother denying or so much as questioning, realizing that neither have gotten him very far in the short time he’s been here. He thinks being obedient and taking what's given will be the only thing from his experience being beyond painful, so he sighs outwardly and nods.

Louis claps his hands with a ‘great’ and straddles Harry's narrow waist. “First things first, shirt and pants. Off.” He notices Harry's immediate nervous frame. His mouth gaping open to say something but nothing comes out that wouldn’t earn him a backhand to the face.

Louis does it for him, bringing the hem of Harry's shirt over his head and toss it behind him. When he goes to pull down the sweats Harry’s arms are covering his bare torso. Louis pulls his arms down to his sides and marvels at his soft light skin and trained chest that heaves up and down caution, “Don't cover yourself up. Your very pretty.” Harry blushes at the compliment and looks away while Louis gets off for a moment for the pants to be fully off then straddles his knees. “Boxers too.”

Harry only sits up and tries not to cover himself back up, “Do we - I - is that necessary?”

“Well it’s the only way to do this so ya, it is.” Louis tugs Harry's boxers down seeing he’s not willing to do it himself. Harry shudders a little when the cool air hits his skin and even more when Louis wraps a hand around him. He mutters a curse and drags a hand across his face instead of batting Louis’ away.

He sees the man lightly palming himself before he’s told, “Lay down. It’ll make this easier.” So Harry did. He tries to cover up his lower torso again but Louis squeezes his length tightly telling him not to. After a minute or so of slow stroking and lust filled eyes boring into fearful ones, Harry is fully hard again just like last night with a feeling that this isn’t going to be the same as last night.

“Okay, knees up.”

Harry's eyes are closed tight and he brings one knee up. When he brings the other one up he’s told to spread them but doesn’t feel himself moving. He really doesn’t want this and can’t help show it. but Louis’ there to help again. He parts Harry's knees so he can see his clean puckered hole. Sitting on his knees, the palm on Louis’ groin goes faster at the sight and he only removes it to pull a small packet out of the pocket of his shorts.

Harry waits for something, anything because he knows this isn’t supposed to be a pleasant experience. Instead of something hard pushing into him or being slapped thoroughly, he gasps at a cold slick finger rounding his rim. It’s not pressured or anything it’s just there because Louis would rather this be a pleasant experience instead of another addition to Harry's nightmare.

But then the slick finger isn’t there, its inside him and it doesn’t feel nearly as rough as the first time. Harry lets out a low groan from his throat and his arms kind of go lax.

“Yeah? Is that okay?”

And Harry kind of wants to laugh because if this was Louis the entire time he would actually be okay with it. but instead he moans again with a small nod when Louis’ finger only goes in deeper then pulls back out before thrusting back in smoothly. With every push Harry lets out another moan and Louis does every other one because Harry looks too fucking gorgeous and it’s just too soon. Without asking Louis nudges another finger in spreading Harry a bit more.

Harry hisses because it stings a bit much and Louis keeps going. “Still a virgin?” Louis asks with a hoarse voice. He’s insanely hard now and without think it through he quickly adds a third finger making Harry yelp at the sudden stretch. Harry shakes his head no and grabs at the covers below him  asking for Louis to slow down for a second politely.

The question goes right by him and Louis licks his lips, takes his hands off himself and slowly out of Harry with a squelching noise. He takes his shirt off and slides off his shorts. Harry opens his eyes when he feels nothing and secretly really wants it back. He hates its under these standards but the feeling is so good and the bittersweet arguments battle it out in his mind while his eyes lay on golden skin and tattoos he’s never seen before. His gaze trails down to where Louis slips his boxers off and sees his large cock standing at attention with dribbles of precum at the tip like his own. The sight makes Harry seem so much more inferior to him than he already is and he finds himself crossing his arms over himself again.

Louis stops before going back for another packet from his shorts and takes Harry's wrists and hold them down to his sides again with  a more hurtful force. “Stay, no covering yourself, kay?” Harry nods.

Louis releases him and slicks his cock, moaning at the coolness of it on his heated skin. He crawls back between Harry's wobbling legs so his body rests just above Harry's, and places himself at his entrance and without warning he thrusts in, bottoming out in one swift movement. Harry fucking screams because when he was fucked by his boyfriend they went at the right pace and were loving and soft but Louis radiates dominance with a twinge of sweetness that seems completely gone behind is nearly black lust filled irises and Harry's not sure he really likes it.

“Shh, not so loud,” Louis chuckles and stifles his own loud moan. “You’re so fucking tight, someone is not fucking you properly,” he leans back so he sits on his hind legs and takes Harry's legs to bend over his shoulders. Then pulling back out to the tip, he slams back into Harry's tight heat just as fast grabbing a crippled whimper from the boy below him.

It’s so, so wrong and Harry wants it to stop but when Louis leads his hands to his aching cock again he can’t make out the letters to say no. Louis matches the pumps of his hand with his quickening thrusts and they're going almost too quick for the little preparation Harry had. His hole is stretching to the point where he feels like he’s almost going to tear in half.

“S-Stop! Stop, please, too fast.” Harry sobs. All Louis does is take his hand off Harry's now throbbing cock and sneaks it up to Harry's neck. His other hand grips Harry's hip as he drives himself into him slightly shuffling Harry up the length of the mattress with each thrust. Louis takes his thumb and swipes it over Harry's red cheeks, over his plump lips, and nudges them open to press onto his tongue.

“Suck, take your mind off it.” and Harry tries to, he sucks Louis’ first two fingers into his mouth like a baby with a pacifier, soothing himself by licking every crevice of the digits but then with the smallest movement, the head of Louis’ leaking cock punches Harry's prostate and he’s screaming again. It doesn’t help that when Harry naturally tightens around him that Louis snaps his hips impossibly harder and presses his thumb down onto his lower row of teeth opening his mouth wider than necessary.

Louis still is ruthless with the amount of strength he puts in to fucking up into Harry and he becomes desperate to get him to make the loud noise again. Louis slows his hips to a near stop and leans forward, bending Harry even farther. Once he’s flushed almost chest to chest, fascinated by Harry's flexibility - oblivious to the amount of pain he’s in because of it - he presses  kisses to his chest and neck. “Such a sweet body, makes me wanna come,” Louis pants on his skin between thrusts. He jabs at Harry's prostate every time now with the different position.

“Fuck, Fucking, oh my god, right the- mm,” Harry yells around Louis’ thick finger from fear, pleasure, pain, and just the rush of it all.

Harry feels his joints string up in his thighs so he finally takes his hands to push at Louis’ chest but he doesn’t let up. Harry starts slapping at Louis’ chest and squeezes his shoulders as a sign to back off but the distraction makes Louis bring the hand from Harry's mouth to his hands once more and pins them above his head.

They're both so close and after Harry finally gives up his body follows. Louis’ other hand goes from his hip to grasp Harry's cock and tugs and twists and jerks and squeezes and everything while muttering, “Come on, come for me baby,” under his breath. Harry’s stomach sparks up a  tingly fire all over his body and with a piercing shriek his cock twitches and spurts long streams of white over the man’s fist and between their bodies mixing with their sex sweat.

Louis looks up from where he’s licking over Harry's nipples to see Harry's faces as he comes, his red bitten lips match the blush spreading from his chest to his cheeks. Louis still fucks with quick and shallow thrusts, using Harry's oversensitive body while he chases his orgasm. While Harry still comes down his painful high, his sight still blurry, he lays lax for Louis just until its over.

Louis takes his other hand from his hip to sweep up Harry's come and push into his pliant mouth. Harry sucks on the finger and swallows his own juices feeling dirty and used. But the sight is just hot as fuck to Louis and he feeds him more and more until his cock  pulsates inside of Harry's abused hole. Wave after waves of come spill into Harry's arse. He leans back down onto Harry's neck leaving dark love bites everywhere that are more out of possession than love.

Once Louis’ body has come to a complete halt he lets go of Harry's wrists and takes his finger out of his mouth. He slowly pulls his cock out of the whimpering boy below him, letting him feel his come dribble out, and sits up, straddling his lower torso again. He tries to calm him and brings his arms back down from above his and clasps all four hands together, running their fingers together. He leans down and kisses away most of the tears, both dried and still flowing.

“You did so well for me this morning darling. Taking my cock like a good boy.” Harry doesn’t bother opening his eyes so much as look at Louis, but he nods slowly at the compliment anyways as he slows his heart and tries to stop quivering. “Yeah, tell you what, for being so good, I'm gonna bring back a little something special for you when I get back home, would you like that?” Louis asks sincerely wanting to make Harry feel better but all the boy does is sigh and turn his head so his cheek is against the pillow, he nods the tiniest bit but it’s not really enough.

“Words Harry,” Louis squeezes their tangled hands tight, digging his nail into his skin.

“Yes,”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I would like that.” Harry huffs quietly. Either way Louis’ going to come home with something.

Louis chuckles and leaves Harry's hands on his chest, he softly gets up and off the bed and gathers his clothes. Before leaving he sees Harry slowly curl up into himself and turn onto his side and it pinches his heart a bit but he doesn’t linger on it and goes back to his room to shower. When he comes back to say goodbye he hears the faintest snores. He walks over to bring the cover over Harry's limp body and kisses his forehead before purposefully leaving his - bedroom - door unlocked and wide open and leaving through the front.

 

~*~

 

The front door starts rattling later on in the day making Harry immediately turned off the TV in the living room and run back to his room to avoid Louis. When Louis comes through the door he catches a glimpse of Harry's arm and hears his door shut. He laughs to himself and puts the black bag he was carrying on the dining room table then locks the door again. He goes to place his black duffle bag in his room and then to Harry's room to see him faking his sleep.

“Harry, would you mind coming into the kitchen with me for a minute?” Harry tries to even his breathing as if he were asleep. “I know you're awake. Get up.”

Harry sees that Louis was meant to be a kind person at heart through his attempts at hoping Harry would like him, failing miserably so, but that doesn’t really compromise the fact that he kidnapped and sexually fucked with his mind, making Harry lose all trust in him and replace it with a mix of fear and frustration. But every now and then Harry would give him a chance at redemption and Louis would savor it but let his twisted mind mess it all up again.

Harry sighs and rolls over to see Louis smiling at his broken door. When they got to the kitchen he sits down in front of the bag and looks from the bag to Louis.

“Go on,” he says sitting in the chair beside him. “It’s for you.” Harry takes his hands out of his lap and feels something soft and fluffy in it. he tears the knot open and sees a caramel brown worn teddy bear. It’s the length of his torso and as soft as his hair. One green eye was messily sown back on and there was a tear over its imaginary heart. Over the tear, though, is a small red patch in the shape of a heart with a smiley face drawn on it. The ears are a shade darker from some sort of mud or dirt and as soon as Harry lays eyes on it his heart drops and his eyes well up.

“You - it’s m-my - ” he holds the bear up by its armpits tentatively and marvels at his Marcy. He quickly pulls it to his chest and hugs tightly, never letting go.

“You missed it?” Louis says scooting his chair closer to Harry's. he lays his head in his crossed arms on the table and scans Harry’s face for the most happiness in his bright smile since he’s been here. Harry doesn’t let go but still turns his head so he faces Louis and smiles at him.

“I-I love it, so much.” He says quietly. And Louis thinks he’s never seen such quick emotion to something like this besides a child.

“Glad you do, tell me about - it. What makes - her?” Harry chuckles and nods, “Yeah what makes her so special?”

“No, she is - she’s beyond special.” Harry starts off and softly runs his fingers through the fur, picking at some of the knots. “My mum gave her to me for my sixth birthday and she was like a, like a good luck charm. That was when I stopped being afraid of the dark, when my mum got a promotion, when Gemma got a part in her play, it - it was when I met Zayn and when my cousin gave me his cat and when I,” he stops rambling to smell the severely faint scent of the loveliest of chocolates. “It was the last time Gemma made brownies with me.” For a split second the air was tense and both hearts stopped, but Harry filled it with more memories. “But then I lost her. Marcy I mean. I remember we were at the park and I was, like, nine then. And I -  we were at the swings and she left for a phone call so it was just me and Zayn. But some fucking dog came and took her, but Zayn went back and got her and her eye was missing and I started crying. But when she fixed her and me and Zayn went to sleep, I woke up and she wasn’t there and I was hysterical again and my mum said to let it go and I never saw Marcy again and - and,”

Harry's voice shakes more with every word because he can’t even explain how much he loved Marcy.

“Breathe love breathe.” Louis puts a relaxing hand on Harry's back. He smiles and rubs circles into his back when Harry tenses and asks,

“Where did you find her?” the question makes Louis stutter for a moment and he honestly would rather not answer that.

“Who?” he chooses to ask.

“Really? You can’t expect me not to ask you, I've looked everywhere but still, she’s been missing for years. Where - how did you find her? How do you even know about her?” Harry holds the bear in his lap now but still tight against his body wondering how much Louis really knows about him.

Louis straightens up, tries not to make eye contact, and fumbles around his mind for an answer that wouldn’t set Harry off. “I, umm, it was kind of there really I - Marcy, just, that’s a really good question. Just let me think for a uh yea.” Louis trails off and ends up looking at the ground like it was the most incredible thing in the world. His head shoots up and he faces the reality of it. “Your mother. I met with your mother at her house, and I found Marcy. See, there’s this thing I do where I, it’s hard to explain but in short, your mum happened to be in the line of fire, and she had to go.” Louis says with a lot less confidence than before.

Harry blinks border line angry. “that’s not- You were - what the hell, what did you do?” with Louis shrugging and looking back at the floor Harry knows exactly what he did. “You, you fucking did it didn’t you?”

“Anne was-”

“DON'T, don't even say her name. you have no right to do that. How fucked up in the head exactly are you?” Harry finds himself raising his voice and standing with the bear clutched tightly enough in his fists that his nails nearly dig holes into Marcy’s pre-torn fabric.

“calm down, I think we've forgotten who’s in charge here, don't be a brat and-”

Louis’ jaw collides with Harry’s brute fist, cutting off his words and nearly pushing him off his chair. Louis grasps his jaw but the pain shoots through his head and brings a loud ‘bloody hell’ from his mouth.

“I am not being a brat. You're jus - just, crazy. You're - you,” Harry's chest heaves in anger but as soon as Louis looks up at him with fire in his eyes he realizes who he just punched. He takes a final breath and unconsciously drops the bear. He bolts out of the room and to where the rooms are. He knows there’s no use hiding in his room but goes for Louis’ instead. He means to open the bedroom door but opens another one by sheer accident.

Unlocked, he releases a grateful sigh and pulls the door open and nearly steps through the frame when he sees what’s in the closet sized room. He sees all sorts of objects that just scream professional murderer. Guns of all sizes, knives just the same but twice as many, large body bags of cloth and plastic, fucking baseball bats, a gasoline tank, bottles of some kinds of chemicals, and Harry nearly loses it. before he can even acknowledge the rest of his kidnapper’s weapons’,  he flat out stops breathing and stares in shock until a voice comes to mind.

“Harry, get your ass back here, right now!” the voice comes closer and all Harry can think to do is what he sees in movies. He takes a step into a room, his heart finally beating but almost too fast now. He reaches for the first gun he sees that looks easy to manage and holds it up with both hands and as soon as he turns around, Louis is just turning the corner of the wall and stops in his tracks.

“Harry, put the fucking gun down.” Louis rubs his jaw softer now and takes the smallest step towards the boy.

“NO! please just stay away.” I - I’ll shoot you,” it’s an empty promise, he knows, but he’s not letting up like it was just a mistake and they can be best friends.

When Louis steps forward again and again until he is face to face with the small pistol, Harry finally opens the eyes he had no idea were closed in the first place. He feels the tears that have been pouring since, who knows how long, he feels them drop from his chin and onto his arm. His breath hitches and his lips quiver along with the trembling hands.

Out of complete fear of knowing what Louis is capable of Harry's finger jolts and squeezes the trigger. He yelps and clenches his eyes shut expecting a loud bang but only the soft noise of a click reaches his and Louis’ ears. He squeezes again and it’s the same. He squeezes again and it’s the same. Harry openly cries now.

“I rarely ever use the guns so I don't see the need to reload them.” Louis says matter-of-factly. He looks Harry dead in  his closed eyes and waits for him to give up.  All of a sudden Harry panics and goes to his last resort of throwing the gun at Louis, hitting him just above the eye piercing a small cut through his skin. He runs to go into the next room but makes the mistake of tripping over his lanky legs and numbed feet, falling face first into the wall and onto the floor.

“God, dammit.” Is all he hears before everything goes black.

 

~*~

 

With a banging in his head and a sensitive sensation coursing through his body Harry's eyes shoot open, waking up from his second orgasm. His hands bound to the foot of the bed, by rope this time, so he’s on his knees on the floor. The vibrator inside him is set on low but while he was asleep he managed to come unconsciously onto the frame before him, making the second time not being as pleasurable as the first.

Louis’ absence somewhat scares Harry. After seeing what he’s capable of he can’t keep a straight thought without it being interrupted by a gory scene.

Harry whined as the vibrations continually nudged his prostate without touching it at the same time. His cock was very stiff and waiting for another opportunity to spill over but having came twice already in less than nearly ten minutes, Harry doesn’t think that would be as good as it sounds.

He tries to pull his wrists out from the rope but the burn on his skin makes it too painful to even try, making him gasp into the bandana muffling his curses. So he fumbles around for a way to get out, considering spitting on his hands to slip out - but it probably wouldn’t help much - until he comes again, the third time in fifteen minutes. He starts freaking out and cries when his muscles contract around the toy but can’t manage to push it out.

Just when Harry begins to calm down again, he hears the front door opening and he wonders how long he’s been passed out. The sound of his footsteps scare Harry more than they did before and he thinks it’s like some  crappy horror film with the same melodramatic ending, he thinks he’s being unrealistic but it’s better than the reality.

Louis walks through the door with a glint in his eye, a cut on his lip, and a bruise on his jaw. He lays at the foot of the bed in front of Harry.

“Did anyone tell you that you were a stubborn person?”

Harry knows he could be stubborn but he chooses not to answer so he scoots backwards to move away but the vibrator moves with him, making him groan so he stays put.

“Well today, I'm going to have to set some ground rules.” He swings his legs over so they are on either side of Harry's body. “Yesterday wasn’t necessarily a good day so we’ll start with that,” He unzips and pulls his pants down but before he tosses them off behind Harry, he takes out a tiny remote and presses the off button making Harry shiver at the sudden stop when he was so close to his fourth release.

“You will not attack or physically hurt me in any way, kay?” Harry nods quickly, his head clouded by the tingles in his lower body, so Louis goes behind his head to undo the bandana.

Louis cups his cheeks in his hands and squeezes them so his lips were puckered. “No talking back. And no unnecessary speaking slash noises in general. These lips are the sure way to get you in trouble.”

He pulls down his boxers and tosses them off with his fee hand letting his semi spring up. He strokes himself slowly while his other hand runs a thumb across his lips just as wondrous as before. He sees Harry shuffling his hands and notices the angry burns marked along his wrists. Harry's wet eyes flash between his hardening cock and eyes. Hoping sex is as far as this will go.

“If you can blow me proper again, I’ll undo these knots. Ya?” Harry stops to think this time and shakes his head, letting a single tear finally fall. “No? No??” and it freaks Harry out that it sounds like this man is about to burst out in laughter. His whole stature is just unnerving in nearly every possible way. He sees his eyes blown black my lust and what Harry would call pure insanity. “You do what I say, okay? And you’re going to anyways, whether you like it or not, so you might as well say yes.”

Just as Louis took his hand and pushed Harry's head down to meet his length, Harry shouted, “Yes!”. It takes a moment but Louis understands and loosens his grip, pulling him back to take a good look at the nasty scar on his right temple.

“Yes, I - I’ll do it.” if he was going to do something he might as well get something out of it. he’s thankful that Louis lets go of his hair completely and nods for him to go at it himself, with no direction.

Harry takes a moment to assess the situation and finally just goes in for it, licking long stripes along the sides of Louis’ length. He sucks at the slit and licks the tip before taking half of him into his mouth at once.

Louis bites back a moan and grips the sheets. Watching where his cock disappears behind the boy’s lip. Harry scoots forward for a better angle so he can make him come faster and get the day over with, but once again the disturbance between his arse cheeks has him humming around Louis.

He pulls back and sucks hard at the head before going back down. Louis bucks his hips up and touches the back of Harry's throat. Harry gags and sputters around him only making it hotter so Louis bucks his hips repeatedly with tears pricking at the back of Harry's eyes again.

Harry pulls up and off with a pop and his saliva - a bit of Louis’ precum - spilling down from his lips to his chin. “Ah, not so hard. It’s hurting,” he says it quietly so it doesn’t count as talking back. In return Louis holds Harry's shoulder and says ‘he’ll try’. He eases Harry back down so he can go back to what he was doing.

And he does the first thirty seconds, but then Harry starts taking him deeper and starts bobbing his head quicker and Louis’ hips jut up again. He tried.

“Mmm, keep going, I'm so close to-” he grabs Harry's curls again and shoves him down so his nose is against his crotch and it makes Harry gag violently now. He holds him there for a solid three seconds before he’s coming down his throat.

Louis hums in content while running a hand through Harry's Harry with him still trying not to choke on him. When Louis finally lets him off, he takes out a small knife from beside him that he pulled out his pants before tossing them. Harry coughs a bit then eyes the small potential weapon and tenses a bit. He averts his eyes but feels his hands freed. He slowly rubs the burns on his hands and sits back down properly on the ground.

“Nuh-uh, not done yet. Come back here,” when Louis sees Harry crawling back to the wall he raises the knife and gestures for him to come back. “On the bed, hands and knees.”

Harry follows his orders, waddling while doing it. “Perfect, stay just like that.” The boy faces the head board so he doesn’t have to make eye contact while Louis goes and pulls his jeans back on before sitting criss-cross behind the boy with the perfect view of the sparkling navy blue vibrator. He pulls the remote back out and sets it back on low.

Harry whines and nearly collapses from the feelings of his last orgasms still lingering through his body. Louis touches the base of it and pushes it in a little more gaining a mutter of curses from Harry. “You like that? You gonna come for me again?” Harry shakes his head moans loudly when the dial is turned up to medium. “Really? Cause your cock tells me otherwise.” Louis can see Harry hardening between his legs. He takes the toy and pulls it out a bit with a little tug from Harry's tightness almost trying to hold it in.

“No lying. It doesn’t do anyone any good.” It takes a moment for Harry to process what he’s talking about when Louis gives a rough pinch to one cheek grasping a loud whine from Harry.

He ashamedly finds himself moving his hips back to follow the toy since it’s got him hard already. Louis thrusts it back in harshly and lets the palm of his empty hand knead Harry's plump arse.

“Fuckfuckfuckfu- mmm,” Harry says quickly from the sting. The lube used to put it in when he was asleep has obviously worn out by now so Harry's rim catches on the silicon thing.

“You are going to come four times for me, from only the vibrator. If you can’t do that then for every time you don't, you will come from my cock. Understand?” he doesn’t wait for a proper answer - especially when he sees Harry shake his head again - so without warning he pulls the toy back out all the way and dives it back in to repeat the process again faster and harder than last.

 In an attempt to get away, Harry begins to crawl forward but Louis grabs his thighs with a vice grip and pulls him back a bit closer than before. “And, stop trying to leave me, it’s no use.” He pauses his hand for a moment a just turns it, letting Harry's walls move with it. once Harry finally drawls out a beaten moan and hangs his head with his nails raking the sheets, Louis thrusts the vibrator again every which way, testing the waters to find his prostate.

Harry lets out a heavy gasp, with scattered curses of course, and grinds back onto Louis’ hand giving Louis the sign that his body is finally giving in. Louis takes it and begins to tease. One hand on the toy that alternates between torturously slow, to see how much Harry gives in, and quick with force on the spot, because the whimpers from Harry's lips are too lovely to not want to hear. His other hand moves up Harry's thigh and wraps around his cock only thumbing the slit and lightly stroking the head. He wants to milk this out as long as he can.

When Harry gives out a cry from the rough yet smooth gestures, he’s coming in white spurts on the sheets and a few of Louis’ fingers. It really isn’t as much as he could’ve given since he had already come three times before but it satisfies Louis so Harry tries not to think about the oversensitivity of it as Louis continues to move about his inside with the vibrator turned up a bit more. He does give out little crosses between groans and sobs though.

It’s only when Harry starts squirming around - more so than before - and whining, that Louis stops stroking his cock. He lets go of the toy but makes sure it’s in as deep as it can go with the tip brushing against Harry's prostate on the highest setting. He goes to sit so his thighs are parallel on the heels of his feet for a change in position. The sight of the shivering body before him makes the masochist side of him nearly harder in his pants than he was before.

Harry's head is hung down with tears straining down his face and a heavy blush spread from his forehead to his chest. His arms are trembling and his toes twitch every which way in response to another oncoming orgasm. When he begins pleading for Louis to take the toy out quietly and hesitantly, Louis, for once, complies. Without a word he slowly drags it out being sure to twist it a few times doing so, earning a long guttural groan of immense satisfaction mixed with just as much soreness. Harry pants quickly and as soon as the object is gone he can practically hear his cock begging for it to fill him back up. Harry's brain is much too clouded to finish a clear thought making his body go haywire, which is why when Louis bends foreword to lick a long fat stripe across Harry's fluttering  hole, lapping at the rim, that’s why Harry ends up coming painfully once more on the bed, barely anything comes out save for a long dribble of come spilling from the slit and sliding down to the base and on the pre-stained sheets.

His eyes are between being squeezed into head or on the verge of popping out. His jaw goes slack with a long loud grunt-slash-scream-slash-moan-slash-cry-slash-animalistic noise that he just couldn’t keep from coming out. He sees sparks of white and he can’t help the crumble of his stature. His arms give out so he falls face flat onto the mattress. Louis pulls away momentarily to give a few tsk’s.

Harry shakes his head saying no to whatever he doesn’t want right now and bundles the sheets in his hands. He feels a sharp sting against his left arse cheek and he knows it’s for giving up on his arms but he can’t find  the strength to  get back up. So he takes the few slaps, and the few after that, and the few after that, whimpering and resolving to gnawing on his lips to bite back the screams he’s been trying to keep in so hard until the slaps stop and Louis’ tongue is back on his hole with the added intrusion of his middle finger.

The tongue dips past the rim and the finger thrusts in and out slowly working up to a quick pace that is much faster than that of the tongue. Harry feels Louis brush against his prostate and that’ what makes him go. Harry looses all feeling  and feels everything all at once. His heart beat goes from erratic spasms to just a beat. He can’t describe it buts it knew and unnerving and scary as he goes into subspace and it’s just, fuck.

He sees colorful splatters of every single blurry item in the room and Louis’ touch appears nonexistent on his own but he feels it, knows he’s there. The last thing he hears is the zip of Louis’ pants before he feels a forceful penetration into his backside. Its hurts so, so little and the sensation is just way too much, it drives him crazy but his mouth can’t make the call for him to stop. His arms are lax beside his head and the rest of his body goes along with it. it tenses with every single thrust that Louis makes and every scratch down his back and sensitive touch on his burning skin and when Harry subconsciously comes for the sixth time in less than an hour, but dry this time, his cock shuddering with nothing coming out making the vein on its side bulge out quite a bit. He tastes blood from biting his lips harshly and silently cries with a pain that doesn’t sit well with the rest of his body. His brain shuts off and he loses control of his mental state of mind almost completely.

 

~*~

 

After Louis feels Harry's body give himself up completely Louis takes the sudden easiness from Harry to thrust in short deep juts until with one finally snap of the hips the tip of his cock tips over the edge, pouring it’s load into Harry's loose and abused hole with the head resting on his prostate. Al Harry can manage is a slur of - not even words - letters. Both boys grunt and their eyes flutter shut for the nth time.

Once Louis comes down from his high and redressed, he walks around to kneel to the side of harry where his face is laid on the side. Louis runs a thumb over Harry's lips and asks, “Harry? Can you hear me?

“M’so pft sismsmm…” is all Harry can mumble while his legs slowly slide down to lie on the sheets with his stomach pressed onto his own sticky puddle. Louis chuckles and finds his mind at ease at finally being able to take care of Harry without having to fight him.

So he does.

He gives Harry a lazy bath, massaging his head to rid the assumed headache, he lays Harry down in Louis’ own bed, using a lot of energy ‘cause this kid is big, while making them something to eat when he hears a loud thud. Harry is on the floor wrapped in the sheets so it seems like he rolled over and onto the ground. He tries to get up but the fucking sheets are strangling him and his arms can’t do anything but lay there and it makes Harry's sensitive mind want to cry.

After Louis gets him situated again so he’s laying on the bed like before but he doesn’t leave his side. His seemingly protective side comes out.

“Poor baby,” he coos and sits criss-cross leaning back against the headboard with Harry's head in his lap. He massages Harry's scalp and feeds him bites cheesecake and sips of tea. It’s kind of a struggle with having to feed him like a baby that doesn’t know how to work his jaw, but he gets through.

Once Harry falls asleep again in Louis’ lap while Louis reads above him, Louis tries to leave but Harry shuffles in his sleep on his side. One hand goes to Louis’ leg and he gets a good grip making it known that he’d rather not be alone. Louis pries his hand off and once he leaves the bed Harry begins whining deeply through his coarse throat again, but he goes quiet when Louis comes back with Marcy in tow and a few more chocolates -

His mind subconsciously tells him it’s a way of saying sorry but Louis takes it that in subspace Harry's the type to crave a body beside him to give him back his warmth.

\- which Harry takes gladly but too dazed to show it. while Harry falls asleep again Louis ends up fixing his door and cleaning up Harry's room to keep himself busy and ignore the urges in the back of his mind and the itches under his skin

 

After three hours or so of movies while waiting for Harry to fully come to, Louis goes off into the kitchen for yet another snack. Harry's wandering mind tempts him to finally get up - he’s been awake for a few hours but managed to fake seeming lost to Louis - and do something. Still in Louis’ room he could find a key to the front door, he could find an unlocked window, he could do something, anything to get away from this bipolar psychopath.

He’s drawn away from his thoughts when he hears a loud crash of glass and the man yelling a number of profanities. Startled by the noise he shoots up in the bed and nearly runs to investigate but his mind catches up to him just when he reaches the door, telling him that the noise could be anything and who knows what could happen when he finds Harry awake.

So instead Harry stands with his ear to the door when everything goes silent for a few moments. The sudden swing of the door opening to show a shirtless Louis with a large gash in his upper arm and another on his shoulder with a lot of scattered cuts across his torso. Louis is just surprised to see Harry as he is to see Louis.

“Well, good afternoon sleeping beauty.” He says with a smile like he doesn’t look like a cat just beat the shit out of him.

Harry takes a step back and goes from looking at his face to his injuries but Louis takes another closer to him.

“I - um, you-” Harry moves back again.

“What?” Louis takes one forward.

“Your, your cut.” Harry says hesitantly like he’s not allowed to acknowledge the fact that he’s bleeding. No unnecessary speaking, he remembers and bites his lip.

“Oh, ya, I just tried to get something to eat and I dropped a glass and fell into the mess.” He continues walking until Harry is backed up against the dresser with his eyes closed avoiding whatever he thinks might happen. He winces a bit when his arse hits a pulled out drawer, still sore from previous events.

“What I want to know is if you're okay, are you?” a flash of pure caution could be seen in his eyes but it’s gone as quick as it came when Harry nods, biting a little harder. Harry can feel his smirk so close to his face and jumps when Louis says a bit loudly ‘Great!’. Louis reaches behind Louis to grab the towel on the dresser. He doesn’t move back but with a sly grin he whispers past Harry's ear, “I know you’ve been awake since I put in the second Batman movie. Now what was one of the rules we established last night?”

When Harry bows his head down in shame trying to remember what it was, Louis sighs heavily against his skin. He moves back and holds Harry's face in his calloused hands.

“This would be where you would say, ‘No lying’. I'm not a big fan of lying. So,” he lets go and walks to the bathroom to wet the towel. “I’m going to take a shower and in a minute I want you in there with me.” A few stray tears fall down Harry's face as he mentally berates himself for fucking up and making it worse.

He shakes his head and cries out a string of ‘I’m sorry’s, ‘it won’t happen again’s, and ‘please donts’s. Slowly he makes his way to the door frame where Louis’ wiping off the excess blood that’s beginning to dry and drip more at the same time.

“Too late,” he closes the door in Harry's face and turns the shower on yelling, “Come in when you're ready to give me a proper apology.”

 Once again Harry's suddenly paranoid mind goes to the first thing that comes to mind. He wants some sort of sexual contact. And with what Harry figures it’s best to just prepare for whatever comes. He’s strong, he can do this. Just do as he says and everything will be alright.

On the outside though, he’s on the ground huddling his legs and letting his tears pour down because at this rate it doesn’t seem like things are going to get any better.

“No,” he sniffles, “No, it’s okay, it’s not - it could be worse. It’s going to be all,” he stands  back up and hesitantly reaches for the doorknob, “right.”

He strips slowly avoiding Louis’ gaze from behind the deep blue curtain. He feels his eyes lingering on his body but doesn’t look up from the crack on the tiled floor. He steps in the shower as far away as the confined space would let him and just before he can even think of saying anything he’s being shoved down onto his back and Louis is sitting atop his chest forcing himself down Harry's throat, not giving him a chance to even catch his breath before sputtering around his length.

Louis remains silent, save for throaty moans and hushed curses, and Harry thinks he must've really fucked up if he’s this quiet. The back of his throat is thoroughly molested by Louis’ throbbing head. Louis bucks his hips and grips Harry's curls tighter pulling him closer for a better angle as his nose is buried in his groin.

Through his peripheral vision Harry can see the lingering trails of red going down the drain and shrinking but still open wounds over his lower stomach. Harry focuses on these to take his mind off the pain in his jaw and the roughness of the hard shower floor rubbing against his back. He holds back the urge to bare his teeth and simply clamp down - which seems like a really good idea but the unexpected could ruin his chances of getting away.

Louis’ thrust become shorter and rapid as his balls tighten and his stomach twists. When the tip of a tongue  swirls around the head and across the bulging vein along the underside of his cock, Louis stills his hands and hips so Harry is flushed against him, tears washed away by the shower.

Pumps of Louis’ bittersweet come go down Harry's throat but Harry just musters up the comfort of hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard at the slit to make it all the more pleasurable for the man above him in hopes that it will get him off the hook for anything else coming his way.

After a while Harry's chest feels constricted under Louis’ weight and Louis cock is trapped in his throat blocking any air either way. He gags more and his hands scramble, claw at the ground but find nothing to latch onto while Louis looks down at him with an expressionless face until he sighs internally at Harry's nails sliding down his thighs.

And like that Louis leaves the shower, water still on for Harry's sake, and goes out the bathroom without another word leaving Harry to gain back the breath he lost and curl into himself hugging his knees crying softly with the thought how the rest of his life will end up. And it’s barely even been a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Since then, it’s becomes a pattern:

Wake up as late as possible (or as late as Louis will allow) and eat breakfast with Louis at his bed - hand job may or may not be included.

Once Louis is satisfied and leaves Harry would watch a movie or two, take a nap, read or search through the house for something, anything with the little bit of hope he has left - he’d given up on breaking one of the few available windows. They’re all built with reinforced glass and the weapon filled closet had been locked back up leaving no open opportunities to bust through walls or anything.

After a few disappointing moments of not finding anything (not even a pin to pick a lock) Harry would have a snack for lunch since he’s usually not in the mood for a large meal.

Once Louis is back Harry gives him a blowjob - courtesy of Louis’ rules.

Find something to do until Louis finishes dinner then eat with minimal conversation unless Louis’ in a talkative mood.

The occasional fuck, which Harry finds isn’t only limited to the bedroom - kitchen table, couch, shower etc. - and isn’t really occasional but more so as almost daily. Rarely would they be soft and gentle but any other time it’s just as reckless as the last.

Harry has trouble wrapping his mind around how much sperm this man has. And on top of that he can’t stop thinking about what this man does when he goes out, if he even does anything at all. Maybe he just waits in the park to find another victim. To rape? Kill? He doesn’t know, and the more he thinks about it the more his mind grows more paranoid than it already was.

As long as Harry doesn’t put up a fight or show too many signs of wanting to leave, Louis would be nice and spare him the pain of forcing him into anything, roughly that is. The days were slowly getting better and better and that’s all that mattered. In Harry's mind better just means not getting worse.

 

Today when Louis comes home, Harry knows its protocol to pause the movie, walk over and drop down to his knees trying not to make eye contact along the way. His hands fly up to Louis’ fly but before he can undo the zip Louis’ hands wrap around his. Harry looks up to the grinning man in question but tries not to question it, putting his hands in his lap.

Louis grips Harry lightly by his hair and pushes his face so his forehead rests just above the zip of Louis’ pants. “So, lately you have been such a good boy for me,” Louis says in a kind voice absentmindedly tugging curled tufts of hair as to put off a soothing tone.

“I thought you could just relax for the rest of the day. It’s been a long month for you, huh?”

Harry nods slowly rubbing against Louis’ crotch behind the layers of cloth.

“Thought so. How’s about you go relax with a movie in my room for a bit while I gather something to snack on. I know my bed is a whole lot better than yours or the couch,”

Harry hesitantly nods again thinking of this as some sort of trick or something to gain his trust just to fuck him back into his place, but Louis’ voice holds no violent purpose so he simply nods again with a wandering mind.

“Great.”

And with that Louis releases Harry's head and wanders off to the kitchen. Relief washes over Harry at the thought of taking a break for a day. In Louis’ room he picks out a simple comedy and moves back to sit on the edge of the bed. It’s a bit comfier and bouncier than his own bed so he cherishes the few times Louis leaves his door unlocked just for harry when he’s gone.

It puts him to sleep easily so he can switch out of reality and think of life as if nothing happened. Its pains him to wake up and see it as only a dream but as the days get somewhat easier he figures he can get through the day.

As soon as he hits play he hears Louis stomping through the house and a few loud swears like when Louis had cut himself but quite a bit more frantic. Outside the door he can see Louis running through the living room with a rolled up newspaper and a spray bottle.

“You little shit...” Louis mutters to himself. He’s seen all kinds of bugs but for some reason gigantic fucking tarantulas weren’t on the list. He sprays the monster with the water and flings the roll of paper at it and it falls to the ground in a flurry. It makes Louis drop to the floor covering his head with his arms to avoid the raid.

He looks for a second to see the spider laying still on its back. He crawls over to it careful not to get to close spray bottle tight in his hand.

Harry watches with amusement safe behind the door as Louis takes a closer look at the seemingly dead creature with great suspension as if it were a movie.

“FUCKING SHIT,” Louis yells when the spider jumps an inch away from his face and sprints across the floor and under the couch. The surprise hits both boys, Louis scrambling back over the opposite couch falling behind it and Harry jumping at the sight.

Nevertheless the sight of Louis being so scared in a silly manner sends Harry into a giggling fit he didn’t think he was capable of getting on his first night here. Louis groans behind the couch and jumps a bit himself when he sees Harry laughing, dimples and all, standing in the door frame giving Louis a rare view of a truly happy Harry.

A view that makes Louis smile brightly happy to be the cause of it.

“And what exactly are you laughing at?”

The laughing immediately stops as Louis stands to his feet and maneuvers his way to be farthest away from the spider as possible.

“I - err, it was just that, um, you freaked out and I thought it was, was kinda funny and, yea.” Harry's stuttering makes Louis coo at how innocence he seems.

“Oh, baby, it’s okay to laugh. I’d prefer if you did actually. I like laughing at myself too.” He chuckles to clear the air. Harry lifts his gaze from the floor to the man’s face and gives a little smile himself, in turn making Louis smile wider to the point where his eyes crinkle and his face feels strained and wow he hasn’t smiled like that in a long while.

After a pregnant moment of comfortable silence Harry breaks eye contact but Louis stays staring in awe of the face in front of him. Harry’s mind goes haywire instantly on what the man is going to want next but calms the slightest bit when a hand comes up to cup his chin and grasp his cheeks. Louis’ eyes go blank and all Harry can do is stand and let him have his moment - he sees that sometimes he would do this and come out as someone else. It would usually be nearly terrifying in his bouts of anger.

“You are something else. What do you say to a good nap?” he muttered it so low Harry could barely hear it. Still he just nodded as usual.

Harry deems that a comfortable nap in a comfortable bed with comfortable food - and slightly less comfortable company - is quite the opposite of what he would expect in the first few days of being here, but since the opportunity has risen he’s willing to rob it for what it’s worth.

Louis massaged his jaw and swayed him from side to side, saying he was allowed to speak to answer this time. “Mmmyea, that’d be nice,” Harry smiled but felt and forced it away making Louis chuckle.

Wordlessly Louis slid his arm down to his forearm to tug him into the direction of the master bedroom. He positions them so Harry is lying on his back with himself on his stomach between his legs. His hands dance along his lower legs as he tells Harry to close his eyes.

Nimble hands work over the waistband of Harry’s bottoms and pull them down mid-thigh. Harry's eyes shoot open at the thought of what’s going to happen and he can’t be pained to try and stop it when Louis’ lips leave open mouth kisses over the small bulge in his boxers.

Louis lets his lips linger against the fabric for a moment before licking a flat stripe from the inseam to the waistband of Harry's boxers. Louis shrugs the last layer down with the other so Harry's slowly growing semi lets the air hits the warm tip.

Harry shivers when he feels Louis’ tongue leaving kitten licks across his length. Keeping his eyes closed as his body wonders if this was meant to be pleasurable or if he still had to keep his guard up, but his guard was let down when Harry decided to willingly fraternize with the enemy so its settled that this - as Louis’ soft hands slowly stroke him up to full hardness while his tongue does cartwheels around the slit of Harry's cock - was meant to be pleasurable. Harry lets himself go and with a pleased sigh subtly gives Louis the sign that he can do what he wants.

Like he had a choice. And in some ways more than others, he really doesn’t.

Louis’ thumb puts pressure on the vein on the underside of Harry's length whilst biting just under the head with the same, maybe even a bit more, pressure letting his tongue flick across the sensitive skin rapidly. His palm subtly moves slowly with just the right twists to make Harry groan out loud, hands flailing along the covers for something to grasp on to.

Louis sees his despair and hums around his cock before popping off leaving his paced fist to stroke him lazily tightening at the right moments to make Harry belt out another moan of approval.

“Feel free to touch wherever, whenever you want, love.” Louis raspy sex driven voice brings Harry to attention with the help of another loved kiss to the tip of his fully hard member. Without further guidance Louis is back where he’s wanted bobbing his head up and down the heated shaft, going farther each time until his nose rests comfortably on Harry's groin.

The feeling of actually being on the other end of a blowjob after a long time sends tingles through his lower half, so with hesitant - always hesitant - hands he buries his fingers into Louis’ soft feathered hair to keep from bucking up into his mouth. His mouth is accompanied with delicate fingers fondling Harry's balls tightening each time Louis’ lips meet the very base feeling Harry strain inside the walls of his mouth and every time he feels the grip in his hair loosen he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard to make himself obscenely known again.

When Harry begins leaking large drops of precum on Louis’ tongue he swallows around him pressing on the head while still moaning around the base forcing creamy hips jump back down his throat to regain the feeling with a loud shout of ‘f-fucking, fuck’ from the base of Harry's flushed chest. It makes Louis gag a bit but doesn’t weaken his demeanor. In an effort to say sorry for nearly ripping out the man’s hair Harry lets go and places his hands on his shoulders.

Louis stops everything right there and grabs Harry's hands and places them back on his head and licks his wet lips. Smearing the precum on his lips while his cock stands up with an achingly red color, he mumbles, “Again, do it again”, because being the masochist he is he doesn’t mind a little pain, giving or receiving. He prefers giving but going the other way is just as sensational.

Harry blinks and looks around for a moment to make sure this is real because if he’s not mistaken, Louis wants him to fuck his mouth. This man that kidnapped him and has killed however many people and raped him, he wants this boy to fuck his mouth. But who is Harry to say no? After all that he’s put Harry through - kindness not included - Harry deserves this. And he’s going to take the moment for all it’s worth and fucking enjoy it before it’s gone.

“Yeah, o-okay,” Harry hums at the sight of the man’s lips wrapped around him with his head bobbing up and down, hands rubbing Harry's hips and nonchalantly running his other hand over his hole and pinching at his perineum. Hands find their way back to the bouncing head of hair. With a vice grip he suddenly shoves Louis’ head down without warning to have Louis’ forcibly gag more than before with tears stinging in the back of his eyes.

Holding him there for a moment until Louis drools along his shaft he sighs with satisfaction at the new power he has. Louis’ almost nonexistent gag reflex makes an appearance and has Louis sputtering and clawing at Harry's thighs to be let up. He does so but rocks his hips into Louis’ mouth a bit before letting Louis come off for air.

“Oh my fucking god,” he says hoarsely making Harry almost sorry - almost. The _almost_ is what gets Harry to grasp Louis’ hair again after he gets his breath back.

 _Almost_ makes Harry push him down until the pressure on his throat can’t go any higher only to bring him back to the tip and do it again. _Almost_ makes Harry remember each time he was in Louis’ place, gagging and coughing from the daily BJ. _Almost_ makes Harry regret never fighting back when he had the chance. When he killed his mother. But almost also makes him remember that he’s just fucked in the head and can't help being the murderous psycho he is as much as Harry resents him for it. It’s no use and doing more harm than good.

 _Almost_ also means he’s just about to tip over the edge and explode.

It’s only a matter of time until Louis works his tongue diligently - as diligent as he could get while being fuck in the mouth - when Harry's hips jut up sloppily and his toes are curling and his grip tenses and he’s coming in hot spurts down Louis’ mouth. Without much room for it to go and his mind in a daze Louis can’t swallow all of it so some spills over his lips and out the corners of mouth.

His hand slowly strokes Harry through his high with his tongue heavy under Harry's even heavier cock. Harry lets go of his hair and rests them back on the bed. He lays back all the way and throws an elbow over his eyes. Louis’ fucked jaw clenches and unclenches to regain feeling and his soiled lips are covered in spunk and spit and sweat, but he doesn’t mind, just licks it up and breathes comfortably. He remains there leaving kisses over Harry's soft cock, over his stomach, his chest and collarbones and over Harry's arm. Harry blinks up a bit not expecting to be this tired but still manages to stare up into Louis’ blue beauties.

“Should I-“

“No worries, love. I can take care of myself. Go to sleep, you’ve earned it. I’ll get my turn tomorrow.”

And sure enough he does. In the morning just before he leaves for, what Harry assumes is, ‘work’ Louis is walking into his room, shedding off all their clothes, and fucking into Harry’s entrance like yesterday never happened. As usual he ignores Harry's pleas to slow down or stop smacking him but it goes unnoticed as Louis thrusts a few more fierce times and spills over into Harry's arse. He cleans up minimally and gets dressed to leave the house once again leaving Harry to sleep away the pain rather than cry it out like before.

 

“Another one bites the dust.” Harry grits out at the television. Another stupid American rerun of some game show where the contestant is too stupid to figure out the correct answer.

 _“Um, Any way you Want it? I don't know!”_ the contestant laughs and ends up losing half her points.

_“No, sorry Amy that is not correct.”_

“Told you,” he sing-songs at her stupidity.

_“Karen?”_

_“Ah-Another one bites the dust!”_

_“Correct! Karen you have won fifty thousand points and the benefits of a five star vacation to the Bahamas! How do you like that? You love it? She loves it people. Great. Now, Alex as you can see_ \--“

The door swings open as Harry takes another long sip of his water revealing a disheveled, three hours-late, Louis. But it looks far from Louis.

Harry nearly jumps at the sight of the man. His dark grey tee is covered in red blotches and smudges and darker dots to match the damp burgundy tips of his hair. Bloodshot eyes meet cold green ones and Harry can’t find himself to turn away from the intense stare.

Louis right knee is covered in the red mess and the high cheekbones carved into his face seems pale in contrast to the crusting drops of blood on his face and, god, Harry can smell it.

The TV being the only thing to cut the thick gloomed silence Harry brakes contact first to glare at the ground and think of literally anything else while Louis settles himself into the armchair with a grieving sigh. He runs a hand over his face, just smearing the red over his forehead, and settles it over his mouth while the other hand clutches the other rest. His gaze falls heavy on the curly boy behind his closed eyelids to take in darkness. Harry couldn’t be more terrified of what happened behind his closed mind.

He wants to say something, anything but he can’t trust his mouth to say something without messing up halfway or saying something out of context just to get in trouble. So he remains still glancing at every other object in the room.

Finally getting his senses together Harry tries to get his daily routine out of the way, gets down on all fours and crawls to Louis. Sitting in between his open legs he undoes the zip with little difficulty and takes his soft member out to fist loosely at a pace Harry found that works him faster. He huffs warm air across the tip before wrapping his lips around it.

He sucks softly while stroking then moves to going down on him and stroking faster to occasionally tickle his balls. Once he gets to the base his head bobs up and down at a set pace. He hears hard moans and soft grunts from Louis but he can’t bring himself to look up, afraid to see what's written on his face. After much practice he’s able to go as far as to get the head down his throat with very little gagging, but he does so anyways knowing Louis liked that.

Swallowing the precum bubbling at the tip during rhythmical movements it’s a wonder how he’s able to manage without messing up.

Harry is scared shitless.

He pops off for a moment to at least glance up to see Louis with his head propped up by a hand on the arm of the chair blatantly smearing blood across his face. A few drops of red drops from his hair when he wipes his eyes. One on Harry’s nose, one on his thigh, and one on the side of his hard cock. Harry scrambles to wipe the blood off himself just to smear it some more but realization come and he has to put blood, on someone else’s cock, into his own mouth.

He looks up to see if Louis has changed the slightest bit and will let him off the hook, but he only gives the slightest nudge of his head to Harry, silently saying just keep going. Nervously Harry opens up and ignores the blood and just continues trying to move this quicker than it needs to be.

This man obviously openly kills and his silence has been proven to be one that doesn’t end too well. He fears for his life as if he didn’t already. As soon as he gets used to the terms and conditions he throws in another curve ball to throw Harry off his game and suddenly his rhythmical movements are stuttered pleas of ‘don't hurt me’.

Louis’ entire stature screams danger and it’s going to be a while until Harry can get passed the fact that he’s actually living with him.

_“Okay, one more spin Armin and then you chose the category.”_

The spinner spins while both males try to tune out the irritating ticking for completely different reasons.

_“Come on come on come on baby just a little more,”_

Harry begins to sputter as a soft hand curls through his head pushing down just a bit.

_“Seventy five, eighty, ninety five,”_

Louis’ so close to exploding both mentally and physically because his day is too fucking messed up for this. Harry does the little bite at the base he learned from Louis a few days prior and Louis’ hand shudders-

_“Oh, BUST! Sorry Alex but you have lost-”_

The rest is static in Louis’ ears. As Harry takes it, licks it up and waits for Louis’ load to finish. He closes his wet eyes and raises his head from his once again soft cock with calloused fingers grazing his cheeks. Louis holds his chin in place with a rusted-looking hand and watches the bob of his throat when he swallows his seed. He tries to wipe away the red from Harry’s face but just messes it even more. It makes him smirk but then it’s replaced by that blank stare again.

It’s so wrong and Louis really shouldn’t but he does. His clouded mind says ‘don't, you’ve fucked up enough’ but his body says ‘he needs it, deserved it, wants it’ and wow he hasn’t had a kiss in a long while.

Louis’ brutal and cut lips are pressed against Harry's plump red ones making his gasp loudly into his mouth startled and it’s just as surprising to Harry as it is to Louis. He’d expected this to happen already but Harry would’ve been just as surprised. He wants to push away because it’s on the long list of many things he never wants to do but can’t avoid. He accepts the movement of Louis’ lips with his own and the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. Tasting the many sides of Louis he has yet to see.

And it’s over just as quick as it had started.

_“That’s it for today people! Glad to have such wonderful contestants and audience today, we’ll be seeing you real soon. Goodnight everybody, from LA’s finest-”_

Louis’ gone and tucked himself in and standing up from the chair and slowly blinks his eyes closed, trying to avoid Harry's eyes.

He blindly reaches down and runs his suddenly soft hands through the boy’s unruly head of, now tinted a deep red, curls and murmurs to seem the least alarming he’s been in a week, “I'm gonna go to sleep early for the night.” He heads off to his room yelling, “And turn off the fucking TV!” with the slam of the door to leave Harry to the sound of the shower being turned on.

For tonight Harry spends a good hour or so trying to get the coppery taste out his mouth and to ignore the scenarios going through his head while fixing his dinner himself. Obviously he hurt someone. Why, he didn’t need to know. Who, he didn’t want to know. He’s seen his closet and one look can tell him only so much before his imagination runs wild to all the heinous crimes ever committed.

His mind always wanders back to the seemingly small man’s look. Not a single trace of the dominance he’s held over Harry before. It was somewhat remorseful and it was something he’s not seen too much, or ever at all really.

Before he knows it, Harry's burned his grilled cheese and nearly set off the smoke alarm.

“Fuck it. It’s Ramen tonight.” He huffs dumping the scraps into the trash and opening the pantry trying to forget his earlier thoughts. Not succeeding, of course.

 

It’s been a long day for the both of them. Harry couldn’t follow through with fingering himself open for Louis while he stroked himself through the show of him coming for the second time this morning. It didn’t help that beforehand Louis had given Harry over fifty smacks to his bare ass for trying to pick the lock - with a slim nail he’d broken the shower to get - at four in the morning.

He gave him an extra twenty and change because he burned the pasta he planned on making for dinner tonight, which Harry personally thought was bullshit because the first time he’d done it he was simply cooed at him and sent him to his room while he cleaned up and made them both a proper meal-

_“Really? Quite the cook aren’t you?” he chuckled and covered the tiniest bit of annoyance mixed with amusement in his voice. “It’s okay. Just leave and I’ll figure this out.”_

-Harry often found himself hoping for this Louis most of the time he’s spent here usually getting at the most unexpected times.

But this morning he was relentless. Spankings like he was a child, and for something so stupid. Sat on the opposite of the bed was Louis stroking himself to the sight of Harry trying to get off for Louis but the stimulation wasn’t exactly comfortable so he curled up on his side whimpering that he ‘can’t do it. it-it’s too much too fast’ so the man went ahead for him. Using little spit as lube. Then he was gagged and his wrists tied together by the fucking zip ties from the beginning.

Harry isn’t often punished but it’s never this fierce. After a few days he’d caught on and learned to deal with the insanity of his situation.

The cock ring, new to Harry, wasn’t so fun either. Hands and knees - until he fell to lay on his chest - gag and bound by the hands and hard on while Louis set a brutal pace to fuck into him until pulling out to spill over onto Harry's back. Harry fucking hated every long minute.

So now, two days later with more of a purpose for the day rather than just accept the shit handed to him, he’s slightly limping silently to the kitchen for a drink with dried tears on his cheeks. He hears puffs of irritation in that direction and turning the corner he sees Louis on his knees atop the counter trying to get something from the back of the top shelf. Harry really should turn away and not bother him since he’s been so moody lately, but, letting his humble side show, he needs to get it off his chest and sort things out so this morning doesn’t end up as a repeat.

“Um, do - do you need help?” he says shyer than intended. Louis whips his head to him and sighs,

“Yes, I do, I just don't, fucking… go away.” And he’s back to reaching for the last damned tomato can.

Harry looks down in disappointment but doesn't let his guard down so easily.  He takes a small step forward so he’s fully in the kitchen.

Louis huffs again seeming bothered, asking what he wants. “I-I um, what's wrong? With you. I-”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Louis lies quickly, heart rate speeding up as he tries to think of another way to not tell Harry what’s wrong. “I-I mean yea something’s wrong its uh just-” trying again to get the can he tries to stable a foot on the counter but it slips so he falls to the floor pulling down the - thankfully cold - pot of pasta down with him.

A string of curses flow through his lips as Harry stands awkwardly at the doorway with his hand over his mouth. His other hand is reached out to help Louis up but he ignores it and struggles to stand up himself on a sprained foot.

“You know what, why don't you just leave. I'm gonna call for pizza.” He wipes the noodles off himself and flinches when a warm hand rests on his back. He turns and backs away at the sudden contact to see a pained expression settled on Harry's face.

This boy is not going to be tortured just because Louis can’t get his shit together. And if he does he wants an explanation.

“Why are you so upset with me?” he shouldn’t be asking, it’s none of his business, especially after this morning, but he’s set on getting an answer after seeing Louis’ demeanor crumble.

Louis bites his lip and ruffles his wet hair. “Why? It’s not necessarily your business now is it?” obviously avoiding the question he scoops up as much as he can with his hands and dumps it. the second time he tries Harry goes to stand in front of it. Louis drops the pasta to the floor and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Has anyone ever told you that you were a stubborn person?”

Harry scoffs, Louis has. “Please just tell me. It’s the least you could do.”

“I don't think so, curly. Now move.”

“No.”

“And why not?”

Without a good reason that wouldn’t push Louis to his limits Harry mimics him folding his arms over himself.

“Great, so move. Go to your room.”

“I don't like you-”

“Of course not.”

“-when you're like this. Angry and closed minded. Would it kill you to tell me something I actually want to know? Something happened and you're taking it out on me. That’s not fair.”

Louis stands silent breathing deeply. “I’m going to tell you one more time. This does not concern you.” A lie. “I don't need anyone’s help right now.” Yet another lie. “Now go to your fucking room, please.”

Harry hesitates but stands his ground. It’s not too often that Louis says please so he knows someone fucked up to the utmost level of fuckery and Harry wants be able to break down the wall to see if whatever’s behind it could get him home in whatever way possible. He finds himself standing closer than before.

“No.”

“Harry, c’mon, I've had a long day-”

“Ya well I've had a long - however the fuck long I’ve been here.” Louis turns down his head dejectedly. “I've said it before and I know I'm probably out of line for saying it but why the hell are you being like this? What the fuck did you do?”

“I'm not being like anything. I'm perfectly fine, just a little tired and when I'm tired I tend to get moody, there’s nothing wrong with that.” He picks back up the pasta and shoves Harry out of his way to dump it. “And yes you are out of line, I shouldn’t have to talk to you about- anything really so jus-just go if you're not gonna help.”

Harry is persistent. He helps clean up without another word always with an eye staring a hole through the back of Louis’ head. The other boy feels it but as long as the questions aren’t being asked anymore he can deal with it.

Counters are clean, floor is swept and the trash is to be taken out later. Louis’ sitting at the table with his head in his hands hoping Harry will take the hint and leave, but instead he hears another chair beside him scraping the tiled floor and a soft creak of Harry sitting.

“I hate you.”

The words aren’t very surprising but it’s not something he hears as often as he would think. Louis lifts his head to place in the palm of his hand to look at an obviously upset Harry.

“Wow, I wonder why.”

“No explanation for anything, and for once I actually try to help you and you deny it.” Harry looks down at the table and his low voice makes it seem like he’s talking to himself. “If you can’t be happy then neither can I. that’s what I'm getting here. I don't like it. I didn’t do anything. Nothing at all. But just because you’re in a piss-poor mood suddenly it’s all my fault and there’s nothing I can do. I like you better when you're happy honestly, even if it’s painful on my side. But it’s fucking infuriating. It’s not fair. I just want to help to make this better for the both of us. If I'm gonna go through hell I’d rather get the better half of it.”

Finally sad eyes meet each other. Harry reaches out for a little touch of Louis but his warm fingers crazing Louis’ cold skin pushes Louis to back away from him. He closes his eyes and starts to apologize but Harry interrupts him claiming he ‘just wants to know what’s going on in that scary mind of yours’.

“There's nothing in my mind that could possibly make you think better of me.”

“Well, if you’d just fucking tell me then at least I can understand why and- where are you going?”

“I'm going to bed.” Louis calls from the hallway.

“What about dinner?”

“There’s leftover pizza in the fridge.”

“That’s not what I-” Harry stands outside his door and pounds on the door loud and obnoxiously. “Open the fucking door! You can’t just shut me out like this prick!”

The room is silent so he just stomps his way through the house in an angry tantrum. He yells and kicks over books and sheets because there’s nothing he can do to make the situation better. He’s stuck in a loop of whatever the man thinks he can do with his life. He goes to the kitchen, to the cabinets he’s searched through a hundred times until his frustration gets the best of him. It ends up with him on the floor and a broken cabinet on the floor.

Once the tears clear and he stops shaking he looks to the small cracked door and picks it up finding a new use for it. He goes to Louis’ door ready to move and prove to himself that he’s not weak and sensitive and useless. He bangs on the door loud enough to annoy Louis out of his room and bashes his head at the first sight of those damned blue eyes.

“Fuck wha-” Louis groans and almost gets up but not before Harry hits him again in the back of the head just as hard and three more times. Now Louis is just a body lying on the floor.

Harry fucking jumps for joy. Just for a moment.

Until he realizes that he has probably no way out unless he randomly finds the keys on the counter in plain sight. Louis would know where the keys were - “Shit,” Harry rushes down to see if he was still alive, with him being the only way to get out. Putting a hand around his neck he feels a small rise and fall and several pulses giving him the courage to take charge and tie him down to the large chair in the living room. He checks his pockets his shirt his shoes, socks, under his mattress three times and in his closet but finds nothing on him or in the room.

Once again he takes his anger out on the house and knocks things over and trying to dent holes in places that would seem to give a little but won’t. So the only thing he can do is just wait for Louis to wake up without going crazy himself.

 

When Louis wakes up, it’s to a hard hit in the back of the head by a book. He shouts a string of curse words and tries to get up but his hands are tied by several zip ties and he’s duct taped to the chair in the living room. Harry moves to sit on the couch in to his side with heavy red rimmed eyes and a gun in his hand.

Louis’ eyes flicker about him and for a second he bites his lip and starts laughing. Head thrown back chest heaving kind of laughter.

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” harry stands to make himself seem as intimidating as a crying seventeen year old with the face of a seven year old can be.

It only makes him laugh harder.

“Stop, Shut the fuck up! I have a-“

“A gun you’re never going to shoot. If you were going to use it you would’ve done so already.”

“The only reason I’m keeping you alive, you selfish piece of shit, is because I need to leave this house.” He sits back down with the gun aimed at his head but can’t stop from looking away from Louis’ scary smile.

“You want the keys? Sorry to say but they’re in a place where only I can get to them. So if you wanna get out, you’ve gotta let me out first.”

“Very funny, do you really think I’m that stupid?”

Louis just smiles and sees huge cracks in his windows and holes in his walls. Lots of his floor have seemed to be torn and on every surface looks like they’ve taken quite the beating.

“You know it’s going to cost a lot of money to fix this house right?”

Harry’s blood begins to boil because this man has a g aimed at him and all he worries about is his precious walls. It makes him wonder aloud, “Who the hell do you think you are taking me from my own life and forcing me here? You like to kill people for a living don’t you? Why didn’t you just kill me? Would’ve saved your arse a hell of a lot more time. I mean, I’ve absolutely no clue what your motive here is, could you tell me, something anything? Please.”

He kind of hates how he’s the one seemingly in charge but still has to beg him like it was still the other way around, and in a way it really is.

Louis takes a deep breath and thinks about how to go about it but can’t see any way of it ending up well for either of them.

“You reminded me of someone.” He leaves it at that and can already see harry calling him on his bullshit. “Oh my god fine, you reminded me of my boyfriend. I mean you don’t anymore obviously but you did, at first. He was great, brown hair cute smile tall and,” he pauses to laugh because the more he thinks about it the more he realizes how stupid he was. Harry looked not a thing like Liam, maybe he was crazy and it was just one of those ‘in the heat of the moment’ things.

“I don’t know why you think that’s a reasonable excuse.” Harry gets up and doesn’t bother taking his gun with him. “Call me if you want to get serious.” He can’t stand the thought of him right now, his boyfriend his mom, maybe even his other relatives and friends, it’s not like he tells him anything anyways.

“No Harry, I swear it’s the truth. I just,” Harry stops at the frame of the hallway and eyes him before sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, ready to just give up hope for a way out if Louis can’t give him a way out. “I need to tell this to someone and get it off my chest. Please,”

Now harry laughs. “Mister Rapist, murdering, psychopath has feelings? That’s golden. Priceless. I never would’ve pegged you for a guy with a heart, mate”

Louis hangs his head and bites back the rude comments he could say and ignores the hammering in the back of his mind of all the crazy shit he could and could’ve done but doesn’t want to ruin his chances of whatever life he has left. Harry notices and almost feels bad, just a bit of empathy, so he rubs his eyes.   
“Hey.” Louis doesn’t answer and seems lost in himself so he says it louder. “Hey asshole,” he tilts his head in his direction to say he may or may not be listening. “What were you going to say? Nothing else to do so a nice story would be nice. Even if it’s as fucked up as you are.”

“Fuck. You. Love, you are now just as ruined as I am but that doesn’t mean I have to listen to the shit you think you can say.”

Harry blinks and out of anger stands rushing over to him, voice louder now.

“You are such a fucking hypocritical little- FUCK you!”

Louis thinks for a moment thinks that he’s got nothing left to lose. “That’s quite the comeback. How long did you spend on that?” harry picks up the gun again and starts pacing to keep himself under the control he never had. “That brain of yours definitely didn’t get you all the boys did it? No I think it was that sweet arse of yours. Zayn ever fuck you the same way I do?”

And that makes harry tick. He swings around with shaking hands and numb lips. “Don’t you fucking say his name. You-”

“I bet if given the chance you would’ve been a real slut, huh? The way you are when I’m ramming my cock into you and you act like you don’t want it, oh it’s just the sweetest thing. Zayn would’ve loved to see it. You used to get him rock hard by moaning like a stripper didn’t you?” harry has tears to his eyes and starts hyperventilating. “Well Zayn won’t be able to see how well I’ve fucked now will he? You wanna know why harry?”

Harry yells at him to be quiet and in a frenzy takes the gun and shoots five or six quick bullets at Louis. His heart is thumping louder than aver and the recoil shutters against his skin making his arms tense.

He opens his eyes and sees Louis staring blankly at him clear of any damage besides a few bruises on his jawline.

“Because he’s dead harry.” The anti-climactic room is silent save for Harry’s hoarse breath. “That day I came home covered in red? That was him. Thought he could pin down who took you and took a lucky guess on me. He told me that you belonged to him and that the police would find me and put me away forever, but, and I admit I did lose a little control here, when I shot him, cut him up and beat him bloody, I made sure that would never happen. Unfortunately, that’s just how it is.”

Harry crashes to the floor full on sobbing into his hands and throws the gun at a window that refuses to break no matter what. Louis looks around the room and doesn’t bother laughing but still jokes, “You have the absolute, shittiest aim.” There are bullet holes in the chair, on the wall, and some on doors that were completely out of range.

Now harry stands up and moves back in front of Louis and drops to his knees, falling in his lap, “What- Why do you hate me!? What do I need you to do to stop?! I can’t, cant-“ his head falls onto his legs and murmurs words while gripping onto Louis’ legs like a lifeline, like he’s all he has left.

Louis tries to evade the feeling that he gets seeing him cry but fails miserable when he speaks up. “Harry. Harry Shhh love I’m here. I- I’m sorry.” When the crying dies down to sniffling harry raises only to see the man’s face. He’s never seen a more broken face or heard the word fall from his lips. “I am. I’m sorry for taking you, hurting you, for- for fucking up the way I do but I couldn’t exactly help it.” He leans down but is caught by restraints and tries to look as sincere as possible because in a way he is actually sorry. “If there was something I could do to fix this, I would. But I can’t, so I hope this is enough.”

For a moment all harry is thinking is ‘that is complete bullshit’ but the naivety in him comes out and all he thinks is ‘what happened to make you feel so bad?’. “Who’s Liam?” stays on the floor but manages to regain some of his strength.

“I told you-“

“No, you had more to say what was it?”

Louis sits back in his chair and closes his eyes, wriggling his wrists on the ties. “You wanna know why I took you.”

“Well no shit, I think I deserved it.”

A chuckle, “I thought you said it wasn’t serious enough?”

“I- I just want something. Anything, just some kind of reasoning behind this.” When Louis opens his eyes and looks like he’s not going to give in, he resorts to the usual.

“I’ll do anything, please.” And Louis gives in easily with a heavy sigh and wiggles his numbing feet.

“I was with Liam for a good three and a half years. Wonderful man. We did disagree at times though, especially when it came to my job. Then he-“

“What do you work as?” it throws him off for a moment but in an attempt to get back his power he tries to avoid it.

“I don’t think I need-“

“Tell me. I want to know everything.” He picks up the knife on the floor that was used to tear at the floor boards and lazily carves into the chair.

“I’m. I … hurt people. For a lot of money. Sometimes for others sometimes for myself.”

Trying to make it look like it doesn’t affect him too much he covers a gasp with a cough. “Okay. Keep going.”

“Well, the first year or so I lied and told him that I worked for some stupid private volunteer corporation, until one day he got into my clothes and found a bunch of my hidden… stuff. We split immediately for seven long months because of this fucking lie I had kept from him. I felt like I was ruined forever, never able to feel whatever I had felt.”

The rule that constantly hangs over Harry’s head saying to never lie instantly makes sense.

“He of course didn’t like my job and I kept telling him it was the only thing I felt good at, like I was actually being useful. We had a larger argument about it and even after we settled on never mentioning it or bringing it into our home, we got back together. But he would still look at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes and shake his head. He loved me too much to just up and leave but I could tell he was close to doing it.”

“Did you… do this back then? Take people?”

“No I didn’t. All I needed was Liam and I was okay.” Harry starts to cut little pieces of the tape around his ankles away and nods for him to keep talking. “Anyways, a while later one of my targets hunted me down and put me in the hospital, they disabled my brakes. I woke up, no one was there. Found out a few hours later that they’d … killed Liam.”

He pauses and avoids the tensed eye contact but squeezes his leg affectionately. “I’m sorry.”

“Yea me too, can- can I stop? I’ve got a massive head ache-”

“Keep going.” The voice his strong and firm so there’s really no other choice. The knife drags along the inseam of his pants and pricks at his skin.

“Kay. Um, I went into therapy after my mother practically forced me into it saying it was better than keeping it all locked up. I never went to a single session. Probably why I’m doing this.”

“I probably wouldn’t either. I hear that it’s hell these days.”

“I bet it is.” They share a short laugh. Out of the true feelings he gets from feeling Louis’ pain and the way his head isn’t focused enough to actually think about his decisions, he takes the scissors on the nearby table and goes to cut off the ties around Louis’ hands. He rubs the raw marks on his skin while he continues talking while harry sits away on the floor in front of the couch, knees brought up.

“After a while of doing simple jobs for the money I couldn’t help but doing a job of my own. It felt, great. Some more than others. They’d be insignificant people. Random teens, addicts on the streets, store owners, some banker. Then I saw you. And I’m sorry if I’m coming off creepy but you honestly did remind me of Liam. I was passing by, waiting for someone, and I heard you talking, saw you laughing and you hair, it was impossible to not want you. I don’t know why the fuck I did it, you’re nothing like Liam, I see you and you don’t act like him, you don’t have the same voice or even thought processes. You’re just as beautiful and sweet and sometimes I think you’re better than Liam. It’s been so long you can take him off my mind in a heartbeat just by talking to me. I had you and you were mine. Like he was mine. Just sometimes… newer and better and nothing like him. It doesn’t make any fucking sense but that’s how I see it.”

It makes harry blush even as he tries to hide it.

“Do you understand?”

By now he’s walked over to sit next to harry, not too close to scare him off but close enough to feel better just from being by him. Harry hesitates but moves over so their shoulders are touching.

He says it’s just because he’s cold but Louis’ been the only one he could talk to and be with. He killed his mother and past lover but for some reason a few months alone with him suddenly makes him believe he can be his ‘friend’. He grew dependent of him and the thought of his now only ‘friend’ leaving him, it almost makes him sick. _I am sick._ But he forgives him and can seem to think of a reason not to.

_He’s sick too, but maybe if we stick together we can be better._

After a long moment of weakness, he rests his throbbing head on Louis’ shoulder blinking his never ending tears away. “Yeah. A while after I lost Marcy I had gotten another stuffed animal, a dog, and I grew to love him but in a way I had still missed Marcy. Then I grew up and nearly forgot about both of them altogether.”

Louis’ arm wraps around Harry’s shoulder to bring them closer accepting it as another win. “I think the only difference is that I won’t be getting Liam back anytime soon.” They sit in a semi comfortable silence for almost six minutes.

“Are you really not going to let me go?” its sudden and makes Louis tense which harry sees immediately so he takes a different route as to not be the one scaring Louis off away, “Will you at least tell me your name?” it’s a long pause but it’s filled with a name that suits him nicely.

“Louis.”

“Louis?” he repeats slowly to let it roll off his tongue. He didn’t have a reason for it before but know since they’ll be closer he’d like something to say to the only face he sees on a daily.

Louis nods his head and presses a kiss to Harry’s head then to his temple, when he sees harry actually smile he kisses his cheek for a long moment then draws back until harry looks at him.

There’s a silent question being asked loudly in the air and harry takes a huge fucking leap to nod the slightest bit and lands a kiss on Louis’ lips willingly and full-hearted this time.

He tries for the little bit of power he has over Louis and kisses him harder moving to straddle over Louis’ lap. His mind isn’t a hundred percent there yet but he knows that whatever Louis gives to him, he’ll be ready and wanting to take it now that he sees that he’s already given up on getting out and is stuck on doing wrong things with the wrong man in all the wrong ways but can’t find a fuck to give. Louis’ taken him for himself and won’t let go. He’ll love him and always have him, even if there’s pain he’ll be worth it.

The little speech harry gives to himself mentally is what lets him drag his fingers under Louis’ shirt and lift it up and over him. Neither pause for reconsideration. There’s a little grinding of crotches that sends a heat up his body so he takes his own shirt off and works to undo the pants while Louis kisses down his neck whispering silent promises.

“You are mine.”

“I fucking love you.”

“God, you feel so amazing.”

“I would fuck your arse forever if I could.”

By the end they have their hands on each other’s rising erections before Louis stops them. He picks harry up by the thighs leaving him in his pulled down underwear while he himself still in his too-tight jeans and boxers. When they make it to Louis’ room – much comfier bed – he drops harry onto it and kisses up is thighs until he meets fabric and finally pulls them all the way off.

Harry tries to grip himself but Louis grabs his hands and pins them to his sides. “Your cock, is mine. You don’t touch unless I say you can. Understood?” it makes harry moan when he grinds his pants over his flesh. He nods and clings onto the sheets under him while Louis goes back down to lick the underside of his cock and mouthing at his balls. “Good, now on your stomach.”

Before he even finishes harry is flipped over and his thighs are spread. Louis pulls his cheeks apart kisses each one before licking over his tight pucker. He delves his tongue into him and wiggles it about, inserting a thumb covered in pit to stretch him and get his tongue in farther.

Harry pushes his hips make against his face for more but Louis stops him with a calloused. Now standing on his knees, Louis presses bruises into his hips and switches his thumb out for his middle two fingers, thrusting them slowly.

“You want this? You want me and my cock? Tell me what you want harry. Talk to me babe.”

Harry groans loudly when the fingers twist deliciously along his insides, he tries for actual words this time. “I- I want you to fuck me please. I need your cock, please I can’t- I need you,” he pants into the pillow and reaches his hands to the bars at the top of the bed to stop from touching himself.

With only two wet fingers to prep him Louis pulls out impatiently and undoes – but in a rush decides to leave them on - his pants to place the head of his reddened cock to Harry’s entrance. He tenses up knowing that it’ll hurt like a bitch but leaves the rest of his trust with the only person he has left.

Louis bends over Harry’s body one hand on his shoulder and the other on himself. When he whispers “How do you want me?” he bites at Harry’s neck.

It drives him mad that he gets a choice now. But for some reason his priority is to please Louis, in all the ways he can. It’s scary to think that outside there’s no one to care for him like Louis says he could. He thinks and in his fucked up mind he tells he says that Louis is all he needs. He belongs to Louis and will try to enjoy every minute.

“I want you to fuck me. Hard.” He almost regrets it when he feels his too tight hole trying to let him in. Louis leaves no room for adjustment and slides in all the way until his hips are resting against Harry’s plump ass.

Harry bites hard into the pillow and screams at the ever-present pain shooting up his spine. He doesn’t bother telling Louis to stop, he can handle it, just for him, he’s done worse anyways. So when Louis pinches his sides and tells him ‘hands and knees’ he obeys and breathes heavily while he feels himself be torn in half by his thickness forcefully shouting ‘Louis’ at the top of his lungs.

“I honestly do love you harry, and I swear you are a great fuck. I’m never letting you go.” His hips pump faster as he scratches at his back and squeezes his warming ass. His voice gets rougher and he pulls Harry’s head up by the hair. “You know I only hurt you because you disobey me. And that hurts harry, it really does. You will never leave me.” He quickly pulls out and shoves him onto his back once more, in record time, sitting on his chest and pushing his hard cock past Harry’s lips and as far as he can go on the first try. “And I will never leave you.”

The words, the pain, the inevitable pleasure, the mess he is, it all makes him cry for too many different reasons. His eyes are too blurred to see _his lover’s_ face and his breath catches so he chokes on the length in his raw throat.

Louis’ hands are in his hair almost tearing follicles and he slips some fingers beside his cock to open the boy’s mouth wider, laughing softly at how badly he struggles. A pang of sympathy hits him so he stops, still buried balls deep in wet heat and murmurs more praises which calms harry enough to continue fucking his mouth as ruthlessly as he wants.

He feels a tongue lick under his dick and without warning comes in his mouth, stream after stream of it filling him. He loves listening to the sweet gagging sounds he makes. “Don’t swallow yet, gorgeous.” Harry tries to not do it and ends up with come spilling out the side of his mouth, which Louis gladly swipes up with the head of his cock to spread over his lips like lipstick.

He uses it like a paint brush. Dipping back into Harry’s mouth to take some come and smear it over his cheeks in what harry can only assume is supposed to be a design. He tries not to move too much or swallow and ends up with his hands wrapped around Louis’ wrists and waits until he finishes.

Louis’ almost hard again by the time he finally tells harry he can swallow. The letters L-O-U-I-S are glossed over his cheeks and nose and some dribbles into his hair. Harry’s face seems focused and he can hear and feel him trying to get off by his legs.

He lays down by him and runs a hand over his crotch, never touching his straining erection. He does, though, bring Harry’s face to the side to press his lips against his, tasting his own spunk and enjoying how Harry’s hand rushes to grip all over Louis’ body, speaking in between hard kisses.

“Pleasse - lemme come, Louis - please. I’ve been good- please touch me, I want to-“

Louis cuts him off again by pressing his lips to his again and dragging a hand down to slowly rake his nails up Harry’s cock. A sharp bite at the bottom lip and harry practically feeds him air when he moans and pants into his mouth. He switches to a slow stroke and tightens his grip on every upstroke.

“Say it”

Confused and in a daze he moans what might be the correct answer. “Unh, Louis”

It’s what he wanted, yes, but he wants more. “Who do you belong to?”

In a heartbeat he says “You.”

“Who’s ‘you’?”

“Louis.”

“Who owns your body?” The pace of his fist gets slowly faster with each pant. Harry lays fully on his side and buries his face into his collar getting the white stickiness all over him, but fuck it’s worth it.

“Louis does.”

“Who is the only one that’s allowed to fuck you and make you come?”

“Louislouislouislouislouu-“he’s cut off when Louis tries to test how deep he feels.

“Who do you love?” Harry’s on the verge of coming and Louis tries not to use this as incentive but can’t help feeling amazing when harry shouts,

“Louis! I love Louis,” and he’s coming harder than ever, pulsating all over Louis and his stomach and jeans, nails carving into his skin.

They lie together for several minutes sharing sweet and sloppy kisses and touching each other. Because Louis refuses to believe him and wants

“Say it again.”

“I love you.” It’s whispered and he blushes furiously for sounding like a seven year old girl who admits her crush on one of the Jonas brothers.

It’s not that he’s shocked it’s just surprising that he actually meant it. “I- really?”

Harry has taken a lot of consideration to the thought even in his orgasm blissed state and trusts his young stupid mind enough to stick with it.

“Yes I- I fucking love you Louis. I mean, you’re all I have left and as scary and weird as it is I don’t ever want to leave you. I won’t ever try to leave you. If someone tries to take me away from you I will kick and scream until I can have you. I’ll listen to you and only you. _I belong to you_.”

It takes all he has not to cheer in joy. He knows he is in some way mentally fucked up and should go to a hospital – the both of them – but Louis never wants this moment to end and is going to enjoy it for as long as he can before his past catches up with him.

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so fucking sorry it took another year to finish i feel like shit pls dont kill me like i know i would I LOVE QUESTIONS FEEL AS FREE AS A NAKED BABY


End file.
